


Lessons: Times of Change

by Rennie75



Series: Lessons Universe [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Romance, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed 2015 summer story - Team Arrow (original 3 plus Roy and Thea) must face ghosts of the past, new villains in the present, and look to the future to become a Team again! Action adventure set after S3 finale: obviously Olicity, mostly canon compliant, S4 rumors used. Final chapter and Epilogue (with a glimpse into the future) have been added! This story is COMPLETE!</p><p> </p><p>*I have linked this to my Lessons Universe but you don't need to read those stories first - this one can stand alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEA

**Author's Note:**

> If you have familiar with my Lessons Universe stories: Ch 1 below is the same as Ch 14 of Lessons Learned so feel free to skip ahead to Ch 2 which I'm also posting today! BTW, thanks for continuing to read as I appreciate your support!
> 
> If you are new and just stumbled onto this work first: Welcome to my playhouse! ;) Just a couple things to note: my "Team Arrow" includes only Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and Roy (with Thea as a welcome addition) and I'm not a huge Laurel fan so my focus is always Olicity! It is not necessary to read the other stories in the Lessons Universe as each are separate takes set during various show breaks; however, I wouldn't be upset if you decided to check them out!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Just for the sake of legalities, I own neither CW's Arrow nor any DC Comics character. I play without authorization or profit!

Thea took the diving roll hard and felt her shoulder jam painfully but she continued to her feet. The dull ache in her shoulder wasn't worth her attention considering the sharp pain shooting through her with each breath. However, with no more than a passing thought for her injuries or a backward glance for those following, she sprinted forward quickly. Glancing around she realized that she needed to find a way out but no safe exit presented itself. As gunfire exploded behind her she pushed forward to jump between buildings once more.

Approaching the end of the roof Thea knew she couldn't make the next leap – she was exhausted, injured and it was just too far. Things hadn't exactly gone according to the plan and she was out of ideas. More gunfire sounded and she moved to crouch down behind the AC units.

She had known that deciding to wear the mask was dangerous but it had gotten even more so lately. Cursing under her breath she realized that her previous training hadn't quite prepared her as well as she had thought. She and Laurel had both suffered various injuries and setbacks since Ollie had ridden off into the sunset with Felicity. Laurel was actually in a coma and in the hospital at that moment.

As more shots were fired even as she glanced over the edge of the roof, Thea paused to wonder just who was after her. She had stumbled upon what looked to be a regular drug deal but the men chasing her weren't the usual street thugs. Their dark suits and guns spoke of a different kind of villain. Shaking her head, Thea realized that she needed to focus on escaping the men not identifying them. She also realized that she wasn't prepared to stand alone as the only protector of Starling City.

"What you need is an escape route."

At the sound of the familiar voice Thea turned to the side and found herself face to face with Roy Harper. Her ex was dressed in a dark blue leather jacket and wore the same cocky grin that she had both loved and hated at various points.

Roy moved the rest of the way up over the ledge before he stepped closer to Thea and listened to the gunfire to determine how much time they had left. He was surprised that she hadn't yet responded as Thea had always been quick to argue and challenge. It was clear she had learned some control though and he was grateful for that as it would help keep her alive.

"So what do you have in mind?" Thea asked as she heard the men land on the same roof they were on. Before she could turn to fight Roy wrapped a belt around her waist and Thea froze at the feel of hands on her and the closeness of his body.

"Unfortunately the window isn't open." Roy replied mysteriously as he grabbed Thea and launched them both over the edge just as bullets landed near them.

Thea held onto Roy even as she tried to twist and see where they were going. At that moment, the rope caught and their motion switched from a downward plummet to more of a swing. She turned and saw the closed window just before they crashed through it. Thea blew her breath out hard as Roy landed on top of her.

"Sorry about the glass but this is the best floor." Roy paused as he moved some broken glass from Thea's hair. He knew they needed to move but he took an additional moment while she was quiet to return her stare.

Somewhat distracted by Roy's body on hers, Thea paused to breathe before she replied. "The view is pretty good but hopefully you have more of an escape route than this."

Chuckling, Roy stood up and offered Thea a hand as he replied and freed them from the rope. "It wasn't exactly Plan A but yeah, I have something more in mind."

Moments later Thea understood what made the floor their best option. Recent renovations had added a pedestrian walk way and they were able to cross over to the neighboring building and remain out of sight.

Thea stayed quiet as she followed Roy's lead. It was obvious that he knew the building well as he picked several locks with ease and never hesitated when faced with a choice of direction. She simply trusted that he was leading them to safety. Soon they were out of the building and when Roy moved to climb onto a motorcycle parked next to the exit, Thea slid on right behind him. She wasn't too surprised when he returned to the original Team Arrow lair instead of the more recent one that she and Laurel had claimed.

"So how did you find me?" Thea asked once they were inside. Roy didn't respond immediately but instead looked around and even smiled slightly as he touched the dusty tables.

"Roy?"

The impatient edge to Thea's tone brought a full smile to Roy's face. He had missed their old headquarters and he missed the bright fire of Thea's passionate nature too. Her rise to the position of the only remaining masked hero of Starling City had changed her in the last months - the loss of Team Arrow, Ray Palmer's disappearance and then Laurel's coma had each been rough on her. He had tried to keep an eye on Thea but he hadn't been around all the time. Each time he returned she was a bit darker, a bit quieter.

"Felicity told me about Laurel. I'm sorry." He turned to face Thea and saw the flicker of sadness cross her face.

"She's a fighter. The doctors haven't given up and neither have I." Thea still had nightmares about Laurel's injuries but she told Roy the truth. She fully expected Laurel to survive the coma and she would continue to protect their city until Laurel could help again.

"You shouldn't give up but that's not why I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've had to do this alone. It was hard enough when it was the four of us but alone..." His voice trailed off as he remembered some of the darker times he and Team Arrow had faced. He knew Thea now had her own scars and nightmares just as he did, just as they all did.

"You've been in touch with Felicity?" Thea hadn't wanted to worry Oliver so she hadn't told him about Laurel.

"You should have told them." Roy chastised lightly even though he knew what a tough position Thea was in.

"No, I shouldn't have. How did they find out anyway?" Thea understood the need for secrecy and lies when you wore a mask so she no longer blamed her brother for his past choices. She refused to ask for forgiveness of her recent ones though.

"You still have so much to learn." Roy again chuckled as he moved to the cabinet for med supplies. He knew Thea needed assistance with her shoulder and if he wasn't mistaken she also had some bruised, possibly broken ribs.

"What do you mean?" Thea didn't appreciate his amusement or the implication that he could teach her anything.

"We'll make time for the Lessons later." Roy ignored Thea as he continued to gather medical supplies. He did hope that he was right about there being more time though.

Moving almost silently, Thea grabbed Roy's jacket and jerked him around to face her as she made her demands. "Roy! Tell me what you know! What's going on?"

"I'm not the only one returning to Starling City and there are some new faces as well." Roy's tone was serious as he considered all that he had recently learned. He wasn't about to share all of that with Thea though.

"Is Ollie coming back?" Thea felt hope bubble to life inside her. She had missed her brother even before it had become a struggle to wear the mask each night.

"Have you seen any new faces or heard about anyone new on the streets?" Roy ignored her question to ask his own as he moved to take her red leather jacket off. He paused when Thea pushed his hands away and finished the task. She then jerked the undershirt over her head revealing the sports bra and several ugly bruises along her ribs.

Thea grabbed the bandages and moved to the table to bind her ribs. She wasn't particularly surprised when Roy took the supplies and continued the job himself. Remaining quiet for several moments, she then pressed him for answers because she needed them and because she needed a distraction.

"Is Oliver coming back to be the Arrow?" Thea rephrased her question and watched Roy's reaction carefully.

"Things have changed and you really do still have a lot to learn Thea." Roy continued to ignore her questions. He hadn't realized just how much he'd needed to learn either until Felicity and Diggle had both gotten in contact with him separately. There were a lot of new players in the game and the game itself had changed but it seemed the board was still in Starling City so he'd had no choice but to return.

"Roy! I don't have time for the games. What do you know?" Thea couldn't help but feel that she was missing something and it was starting to annoy her.

"Felicity has been working on some new tech toys so keeping an eye on the city and you wasn't a big deal. They knew about Laurel when it happened." Roy replied without looking away from his medical tasks.

"New tech toys? Why does she need new tech toys on a deserted beach?" Thea's tone was sharp once more even as she slumped slightly. Roy's cryptic answers were bothering her more than she cared to admit. It had been hard enough to protect the city recently but she knew it had to be something big to bring Roy and possibly even Oliver and Felicity back.

Despite Thea's tone, Roy remained focused on binding her injuries. Only after she pulled her shirt back on did he meet her eyes and speak.

"I've learned another Lesson lately Thea." Roy met her eyes as he grinned. She couldn't possibly understand just how much he had learned on Team Arrow but he was willing to share some things.

"Another lesson? Okay, I'll bite. What lesson have you learned Roy?" Thea still didn't understand but she was willing to give him a chance to explain. As his smile widened though she had to wonder if he would give a serious answer or just continue to tease her.

"Riding off into the sunset for happily ever after…well, it can get pretty boring."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Lesson #9 - Plan A never works, Plan B's success rate is 50/50 at best, Plan C frequently doesn't work either so have Plans D, E, and F ready. Also have an exit strategy, preferably one that does not include windows and Tarzan acts (especially if you are sweaty)._


	2. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues Chapter 1 and the focus remains on Roy and Thea but Oliver and Felicity will join soon! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – This story is dedicated to all who continue to be so encouraging of my writing and asked for something new from me - THANK YOU! I hope it will be a fun summer for us and I hope all will feel free to share ideas, suggestions and guesses as I love feedback and often work reader suggestions into my stories! BTW, my plan is for weekly updates so I can complete this before S4 starts.
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Still no ownership but still gonna play!

_**XXXXXXXXXX** _

_"I've learned another Lesson lately Thea." Roy met her eyes as he grinned._

" _Another lesson? Okay, I'll bite. What lesson have you learned Roy?" Thea still didn't understand but she was willing to give him a chance to explain. As his smile widened though she had to wonder if he would give a serious answer or just continue to tease her._

_"Riding off into the sunset for happily ever after can get pretty boring."_

_**XXXXXXXXX** _

Thea wasn't sure what to make of Roy's lesson or his smile. Rolling her eyes before she looked away, she moved to grab her stuff just as Roy spoke again.

"Have you seen anyone new around?" Roy asked as subtly as he could. Felicity had mentioned reports of a new vigilante and he was curious. Diggle and Felicity had both urged caution when they mentioned some new bad guys too. When Thea spun back around and glared though he had to wonder if he had been subtle enough.

"You drop in unexpectedly, avoid my questions and now think that you have the right to question me?! Roy, you've told me nothing about why you are here, what's going on, if Oliver is coming back - you've shared _**nothing**_!" Thea knew it hadn't been a casual inquiry which meant Roy was again hiding things from her. She actually had heard rumblings on the street but she hadn't had time to research all the rumors especially with Laurel out. She did know that things had gotten even stranger in Starling City in the last month though. Thea also knew that she wanted to have help, Roy's help, but only if they were equal partners.

Roy watched as Thea threw her bag down and then crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to glare at him. With a shrug, he moved on to Plan B.

"So you answer my question and I'll answer one for you. That fair enough?" Unable to resist teasing Thea, Roy grinned as her eyes narrowed. As he suspected though her curiosity was just too great.

"There have been rumors about a woman in white running around at night but that's all." Thea paused as she wasn't sure why she felt the need to keep her answers vague. She had seen the woman in white and even from a distance there had been something familiar about her. Shaking off the memory she spoke again in hopes of distracting herself and Roy.

"The guys tonight were definitely new…and a new millionaire is trying to run the city too. His tech company is D2, I think. I don't really know but I think he's planning to run for Mayor or something."

"Running for Mayor? What's his name? Do you—" Roy spoke immediately but Thea was quick to interrupt.

"My turn." Thea spoke forcefully and took a moment to stare directly at Roy before she continued. "Why did you return tonight and how did you find me?"

"That's two questions Thea." Roy smirked.

"They're related though." Thea persisted. She didn't expect him to answer with the whole truth so she wanted to ask as much as she could.

"Felicity and Oliver asked me to come back as they knew Laurel was down. I was just doing recon when I saw the activity in the alley and your flight. It wasn't hard to figure out the best place to meet you." It hadn't been quite that simple but Roy knew that was more of the truth than he should probably share. He had always had problems telling Thea no so his game of questions was dangerous. With another cocky grin, he asked his next question anyway.

"My turn. Is there anything weird about the new millionaire? Have you had a chance to do a background search or anything?" Roy quirked a brow when Thea's eyes narrowed at his second question. He was ready to use her defense but she didn't give him the chance as she shrugged and answered him.

"I tried but there's nothing on him until recently. Seems he's been very lucky in some business decisions and has amassed a small fortune." Thea had tried to gain more information but the man really was a mystery and she had enough problems without creating a new one with him. She spoke quickly before Roy could try to sneak in another question.

"How's Ollie doing? Is he safe? Is he happy? Is he coming back?" Thea didn't care that it was more than one question.

Roy didn't even tease Thea about the number of questions as he knew that she was worried about her big brother and he couldn't blame her. He was a little worried himself as he hadn't gotten too much information from them. "I've spoken mostly to Felicity but I think they're good. They needed the break though."

"And they are coming back?" Thea couldn't help asking the question again even though it wasn't her turn.

Sighing softly, Roy knew he needed to come clean about at least a few things. "They're concerned about the new people in Starling City. There's something big going on…and I mean big. Felicity's been working on some things and they've traveled a bit for Oliver to meet a few contacts too. They didn't share all the details but whatever is happening is making them both nervous."

"Ollie's nervous?" Thea asked in surprise but had to grin when Roy shrugged and nodded.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she continued to smile as Oliver was rarely nervous – secretive, deadly and stubborn, yes, but the man had nerves of steel. Roy smirked as he could tell that Thea was amused by the possibility of the Arrow being nervous. He had trained and worked closely with the Oliver as the Arrow though so he had seen the man nervous and more times than it was because of Felicity. Roy's bet was on the blonde being heavily involved which made him nervous and wiped the grin from his face. Right now he just didn't know enough and he knew Thea didn't either.

After a moment of silence, Thea pushed her doubts and fears aside. Even if something big was happening in the future, she still had enough to worry about in the present. Glancing at her watch, she knew it was time to move.

"I'm going to visit Laurel." Thea saw Roy move toward her and continued before he could invite himself. "Care to join me?"

Thea and Roy did make their way to the hospital together. She had made a habit of visiting whenever she could but she preferred sneaking in after hours. The halls were quiet as usual and the pair moved almost silently through the darkened corridors. As always, Thea paused and took a deep breath before entering Laurel's room.

Thea's exhale became more of a surprised gasp and Roy was instantly at her side. He scanned the room and noted the only occupants were Laurel and a female doctor. The doctor had just added something to Laurel's IV but she smiled kindly at them and gestured them in toward Laurel.

"I know you've been visiting after hours but I won't tell on you." The brunette doctor smiled warmly at Thea as she continued. "She's lucky to have you and you've done great things together. There's still more to do though. I think she's going to pull through so you shouldn't give up."

Both Thea and Roy moved closed to the doctor and Laurel but their expressions were very different. Thea's face lit up at the news but Roy's expression was more troubled. He spoke before Thea could do so.

"I thought doctors normally cautioned against hope. Has something changed? What did you give her? Who are you anyway?" Roy still wasn't much on trusting outsiders and he frowned at the unknown woman.

"Forgive my friend as he lacks all social graces." Thea spoke up with a more conciliatory tone as she smiled at the doctor. Her tone grew darker though when she turned to glare at Roy and continued. "He also hasn't been around much lately and doesn't understand what Laurel has been through…what I've been through."

Roy looked away and stepped back as he couldn't deny that he had left and that Thea had been alone.

"I understand Ms. Queen. I am Dr. Barbara Gordon and it's a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will meet again but for now I need to go and you need to visit with your friend." She again smiled at Thea and even included Roy in her good byes as she nodded to him and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before exiting the room.

"Have you seen her before?" Roy asked Thea even as he stepped toward the door so he could get another look at the doctor. Unfortunately, when he reached the hallway it was completely empty. Thea's voice required his attention but still he lingered.

"Roy, I don't know every doctor in the hospital but I'm glad we ran into her. She's the first one other than me to really seem to believe Laurel will pull through. The others hadn't given up but they have been annoyingly vague and cautious."

Still annoyed himself, Roy scanned the hall once more before stepping back in the room to make Thea understand the need for caution. However, when he saw her carefully take Laurel's hand his focus switched to Laurel and he froze. The brunette was even thinner than the last time he'd seen her. Her skin was pale and she looked incredibly fragile laying the hospital bed. He knew looks could be deceiving though as he had fought with Laurel and he had to hope that she would be strong enough to make it.

"What exactly happened to her?" Roy switched his gaze to Thea as he spoke.

"We were investigating a new arms dealer and had split up to do recon in the warehouse. She commented that she had found what looked like a lab but then there was a huge explosion. We don't know what happened but I found Laurel in the debris and got her to the hospital." Thea worked to keep the emotions out of her voice as it was rare that she was able to share the whole truth to anyone lately.

"What about the Black Canary?" Roy had always been glad that they had a Team headquarters and a Team when they had faced injuries. As Thea had been alone though, the dangers and risks of discovery grew.

"I changed her clothes enough so that they didn't know. Laurel always played the prosecutor card and got a lot of leeway for doing investigations. I stuck to that story." Clearing her throat, Thea placed the fresh flowers she had brought on Laurel's nightstand. She then turned back and gently squeezed the other woman's hand as she spoke in a low voice.

"I need you Laurel. Starling City needs you. Don't give up now." Pausing, Thea waited as she always did but there was no response from Laurel. Sighing softly she turned away only to find Roy watching her intently.

"Do you have somewhere to crash?" Thea spoke just to break the silence and to keep him from asking her any questions.

"I thought I'd stay at headquarters if that's okay with you."


	3. Drones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Roy and Thea but our fave couple does join them...complete with salmon ladder references and a shirtless Oliver! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Many thanks for the kudos and comments! I always appreciate your support and encouragement! Now who's ready for the return of our fave couple?!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Still not mine, still not stopping me!

"There's been some activity at the warehouse. You want to go with me to check it out?" Thea asked as Roy stopped training and turned to face her. He had made himself at home at the old headquarters over the last several days. She had kept her distance but found that she did need his help and that she missed him.

Roy had been trying to find his rhythm again but it had felt strange to be in Starling City without Team Arrow. He was grateful for the distraction Thea offered; however, he still had to clarify her agenda. "The warehouse that exploded with Laurel in it?"

"Yes." Thea lifted a brow but gave no other information.

"Do you have a plan?" Roy asked with a grin.

The pair bickered over the details as Roy knew it was best to learn from previous mistakes - his and hers – so he had refused to separate from Thea. Eventually they were able to agree on a couple of plans and they prepared for the night's activities.

"So what's in your bag exactly?" Thea asked as she lifted the heavy bag in surprise. She was already suited up so she had watched Roy do the same and had been impressed by the sheer number of things he was able to attach to his suit. While she couldn't identify everything it was obvious that he was well armed and seemed to be prepared for anything.

"A little bit of this and that." Roy replied vaguely as he took the bag from her and stowed it in one of the cabinets. Working without Team Arrow had taught him to be a bit more resourceful and living on the streets had always required more than just a quick wit.

The pair remained close together and in the shadows as they explored the perimeter of the warehouse remains. The blast had been focused on the west side so they started on the east and worked in that direction. The police had long ago removed any evidence but there were signs of new activity. Both tensed when they heard noises ahead and to the right. Following the plan, Thea moved in first with her bow at the ready while Roy remained a bit further behind hidden by the darkness.

Seeing the perimeter guard, Thea paused and motioned for Roy as she looked around the room. The large interior room had housed the lab that Laurel had found and several masked men were searching it diligently. She trained her arrow and simply waited as Roy moved in front of her.

Roy approached with precise stealth and moved to take out the first man as Thea moved in close behind him and continued to scan the room. While the man hadn't been able to sound the alarm the others still reacted. As one they turned to face them which confused Roy. He knew they couldn't have heard anything as not even Oliver's ninja skills would have been enough to hear them. It didn't matter though as now they needed to fight the whole group.

Thea released several arrows in quick succession and though each reached their intended target the masked men kept coming. She couldn't help the thought that they acted like mindless drones as they relentlessly moved forward.

Forced into hand-to-hand, Roy and Thea moved together and worked to cover each other's backs. They were well trained but they were no match for the unstoppable progress of the others. Both took some hard hits and Thea barely missed being stabbed by one of the men. It was Roy who made the necessary call.

"Thea! Let's go!" Roy used one man's momentum to throw him into another. The movement allowed him to watch as Thea crouched low and swung her bow to easily knock her attacker down. Unfortunately both soon faced other threats as they just kept coming.

Roy disposed of another attacker before he was able to move closer to Thea. He had studied the building plans but the destruction had blocked several escape routes. He knew they needed to get out but he wasn't sure what direction to take especially as it seemed that a never-ending supply of bad guys kept coming from the shadows. Suddenly a flash of light caught his eye and Roy looked up to see the night sky one level above him.

With a shout to Thea, he took off to the right dodging and striking men as he did so to clear a path for them both. He could hear Thea behind him and he knew their time was limited. Roy pulled his own bow out and fired an arrow. Once it attached to the wall, he used it to climb up to the window.

Thea saw Roy's escape route and she followed as closely as she could. Just as she reached the top and found her footing, Roy cut the line. A single glance out the opening showed a haphazard course available to them as there were various pieces of construction equipment surrounding the warehouse.

Roy nodded as Thea opened her mouth but then he took off. They slid up and over some equipment and swung down others as they followed the impromptu parkour trail. As they reached the other side of the lot, they heard the first sounds of closer pursuit. It was another flash of light that caught Roy's eyes as if the moonlight had reflected on something bright. Seeing the rope and a possible hiding place, he called to Thea and moved quickly.

Glancing over her shoulder, Thea saw the masked men spread out like a swarm to check the whole area. As one fell and the remainder turned back, she paused but all she could see was a glimpse of white before the dark horde moved together. Thea took a step forward to help their unknown savior but then she paused as she knew they needed to get out alive. Unsure, she turned to update Roy but he was already pulling himself up a rope to the half constructed overpass above. Without another thought, she followed and found him stretched out over a beam hidden in the shadows.

As Roy watched, Thea pulled up the rope and stretched out over another beam. He was still concerned about the signs leading them to that position but he had to hope the masked men didn't follow them too. Glancing back down, he could no longer see the shining object that had caught his attention. Frowning intently, he continued to scan the region below them and thought he saw a man step back into the shadows. Roy peered into the darkness and listened carefully but he saw no signs of life other than the masked men. A smaller number now approached, moving forward in a close knit formation.

Thea and Roy remained tense and poised for action as the men gained ground. Suddenly a small explosion near the warehouse drew the masked men back though and both breathed a sigh of relief. After several more moments, they made their getaway and returned to the lair.

Roy limped slightly as his leg had grown slightly stiff after suffering several strikes. He knew Thea's ribs were no doubt even worse off though so he planned to help her first. Without speaking they made their way downstairs but stopped when they heard a noise.

"It's about time you guys made it back!" Felicity's tone was bright as was her smile. Roy immediately moved to the blonde and she laughed as she hugged him.

Thea held back a bit and watched. Her brother's voice close by startled her but then she launched herself at him for a hug.

"Hey Speedy." Oliver spoke against his sister's hair as he held her close. He had noticed hers and Roy's injuries as well as several other differences in the young couple. However, he knew he had changed a lot so he had to expect that they had too. Without conscious thought, he lifted his head slightly and sought Felicity. He smiled as she seemed to feel his focus and turned to look at him as well. His smile grew and he gave her a wink before he pulled away from Thea just as Felicity spoke again.

"So Plan A didn't work too well? What happened to you two?" Felicity had to admit that it felt good to be back, even if Thea and Roy were both sporting signs of losing a fight. She had thought that she and Oliver needed to leave, that they needed to be alone without the darkness of the Arrow hanging over them but she had missed it. She had missed who they had been together on Team Arrow too and had been already mentioned returning to Oliver when the mysterious messages had started arriving from inside her own network. Pushing those worries aside again, she focused on Roy and Thea as they started explaining.

Oliver moved to Felicity's side and briefly touched the small of her back before moving away to gather bandages. He listened carefully as Thea provided her updates on not just the night's events but on Starling City in general. Roy jumped in with his own comments and Felicity asked questions as well. Oliver's mind remained on his blonde partner though as he was concerned about the messages that were drawing her back home. It seemed Starling City had gained a few new threats but it was the friendly faces, bright lights directing Roy and a mysterious savior in white that bothered him.

"We need to create another board of bad guys." Felicity concluded as she moved to her computers since the necessary first aid had been completed. As Roy and Thea had been out, she had already made some quick improvements while Oliver had trained. It was both comforting and strange to be back but every time her eyes had landed on Oliver, which was often as he had used the salmon ladder shirtless, she realized there was nowhere else that she wanted to be. Felicity didn't even realize that she was again staring at Oliver as various scenes from the past replayed in her mind and thoroughly distracted her. Roy's voice startled her slightly but he did help her regain control over the inappropriate thoughts crowding her brain.

"Let's hope that if we put them all away no one will let them out this time." Roy grinned as Felicity's staring at Oliver reminded him of the good times. Team Arrow had been his family and they had done a lot of good before all hell had broken loose. He refused to think about being forced to leave Starling City or even what had happened after that with Ra's al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn.

"Yeah, that totally sucked. Team Arrow rocked though! We were so good! We did our best work at night and there was so much action every night…not _action_ action, not then anyway, later, yes, but that wasn't what I meant by action…I just meant that we did a lot of good and it was a Team effort!" Felicity blushed slightly and pushed her glasses higher on her nose as she silently dared Roy to offer any comments on her ramble. She couldn't help grinning though because it felt good to be back and to focus on the good times. Strange as it was, there had been more good times than bad with the Team.

Thea grinned and waited but surprisingly enough Roy kept his smart mouth shut and Oliver just stared intently at Felicity. After a short silence, Felicity started adding details and pictures to the large screen as she continued speaking. Thea and Roy almost bumped into each other as they moved closer to the screen.

"So we have the bad guys from tonight, the woman in white, the new millionaire…who else is on our list?"

"Whoever is sending you messages." Oliver was somehow next to Felicity though no one had seen him move. His frown was in place and his words had been growled out through clenched teeth. His expression even more than his words worried Thea and Roy and they exchanged frowns. Felicity, however, smiled and met Oliver's eyes as the touch of his hand on her shoulder was firm but gentle and comforting.

"Messages? What messages?" Roy asked in surprise and annoyance.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Lesson #3 - Felicity has no brain/ mouth filter especially after taking an_ _aspirin_ _\- ignore any and all inappropriate rambling and behavior (esp. toward Oliver – See Lesson #1). If Oliver is not around, some teasing is allowed and expected._


	4. Be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues Chapter 3 - still setting the stage for the action/ plot but this chapter adds a bit and includes some Olicity sweetness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – While my plan is for weekly updates, there may be times like now that I'm a day or two late! I hope you'll be patient and stick with me as Olicity is now with us (and just so much fun to write)! This one is a little short too but hopefully you'll enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – No change to legal status, no change to my plan to play without profit!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

" _So we have the bad guys from tonight, the woman in white, the new millionaire…who else is on our list?"_

" _Whoever is sending you messages." Oliver was somehow next to Felicity though no one had seen him move. His frown was in place and his words had been growled out through clenched teeth. His expression even more than his words worried Thea and Roy and they exchanged frowns. Felicity, however, smiled and met Oliver's eyes as the touch of his hand on her shoulder was firm but gentle and comforting._

" _Messages? What messages?" Roy asked in surprise and annoyance._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Felicity ignored Roy to focus on Oliver as she knew the subject always made him tense. "It had gotten boring anyway…not that you are boring, you're the exact opposite of boring and there are times I can't keep up with you really—" As Felicity rambled, her mind was also screaming for someone to shut her up and it seemed Oliver heard her mental ramblings too.

Thea's eyes widened first at the blonde's word and then again when Oliver pulled her up from her seat and kissed her. She had grown up seeing her big brother with a variety of girls and he hadn't exactly been an angel when he had returned from the island either but there was something different about his relationship with Felicity. She wasn't even really his type at least not the type he had been with - Thea found her thoughts interrupted as Roy started laughing.

"That's certainly one way to stop Felicity from rambling but I'm guessing you are the only one who can do it." Roy continued chuckling but soon found himself staring at an Oliver who had morphed into Arrow mode without him even noticing. He took a step back but Oliver continued to glare at him.

"Yes, Roy – only Oliver." Felicity agreed as she stepped between the two men.

Roy immediately stepped to ensure that he was completely behind Felicity and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He was grateful when Felicity pushed Oliver back and even turned him back to the screen as she returned to their original topic. Only the bright pink on her cheeks revealed that she was still flustered and Roy ignored that just as he ignored Thea's smirk.

"Several weeks ago, there were some breaches of my security. Small things, almost inconsequential but then they started to form a message. There were articles from scientific journals and newspapers, even an ARGUS transmission. It was obvious someone thought we needed to understand something so we started researching. Next we got coordinates which pinpointed Starling City and then came a warning that my family was in danger. There's really only my mom and me and Oliver sent a friend to protect her even though she's not in Starling City. You guys are here though so we started making plans to come back." Felicity's words flew out and only Oliver's hand on the small of her back reminded her to breathe. She leaned back into him and took several breaths as she tried to ignore Thea and Roy staring at her.

Thea realized that she had only picked up some of the words as Felicity's spoke quickly and the words she'd caught didn't make that much sense. She turned first to Ollie but found him entirely focused on Felicity as he actually turned the woman into his chest and gave her a tight hug. Switching her gaze to Roy she found him frowning - he didn't look confused but angry though. Thea frowned herself as she definitely felt confused.

For his part, Roy hadn't forgotten how to follow Felicity's ramblings but he still had questions. The fact that both Oliver and Felicity were tense was an obvious sign that there was reason to be. "Was the message only that something big was going on and it was Starling City? Where are the articles?"

"Here." Felicity pulled back from Oliver to bring up the data on the big screen. "An explosion in Corto Maltese, a bankrupt company in Hong Kong, university experiments on a meteor from twenty years ago. We still don't know the connection but I have searches running and I'll update them with the new names and faces too."

Roy smiled at Felicity as he stepped closer and placed hand on her arm. "We'll figure it out. Your mom's safe and we're all back…well, almost all of us." Thoughts of Diggle made Roy frown again as he hadn't gotten good answers from the man on his whereabouts.

Thea saw the change in Roy's expression but before she could speak she saw Felicity cover Roy's hand with her own. She also noticed that Oliver moved closer to Felicity though she hadn't actually seen him far from the blonde the entire time they had been back. It was clear the trio was close and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and still a little confused.

"Diggle is still on assignment with ARGUS—"Felicity began but Oliver cut in.

"He keeps taking assignments." Oliver knew his friend was still angry with him but it had angered him that Diggle had left Thea on her own.

"Oliver." Felicity's tone was sharp but her touch was gentle as she covered his mouth with a finger. Her hand then caressed his jaw and slid down to rest on his chest as she continued. "We all needed a break and he chose to stay close to Lyla. You can't blame him for that."

Roy gave them a moment before he spoke again. "So what's our plan then?"

"We need more intel." Oliver nodded to Felicity who brought up a new picture on the screen.

"Hey! That's the new millionaire." Thea spoke up as she was excited to be part of the conversation again.

"Yes, Damian Darkh." Oliver confirmed with a nod to Thea before he continued. "He owns the warehouse you searched tonight."

"He's into drugs and running for Mayor?" Surprise was obvious in Thea's tone as her searches hadn't brought up that information. "Do you think the guys tonight were his?"

"I don't think it's drugs but yes, I think the men were his. He was a student of Ra's al Ghul but runs his own organization now." Oliver frowned at the screen as he remembered narrowly missing the man earlier.

"Another League?" Roy asked in concern as past associations with Ra's hadn't been favorable despite Nyssa's assistance with Slade.

Thea actually took a step back as her mind swirled with half memories. She still hadn't gotten all of her memories back from when Malcolm had drugged her but there were times she had flashes. The conversation continued around her and a distant part of her brain noted the half sentences and easy touches shared between the group. The biggest part of her brain was focused on whether or not her father would seek them out and offer help. They hadn't maintained contact but she knew that he kept an eye on her whether she wanted him to or not. It was Roy's words and a slightly familiar name that pulled her back from the darkness of her memories and fears.

"Barbara Gordon." Roy had remained suspicious of the doctor at Laurel's bedside but it wasn't until he saw the full scope of plot that he felt the need to include her.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked as Felicity typed the name into her computer.

"She was the doctor in Laurel's hospital room and there was just something off about her. Just a gut feeling." Roy really couldn't offer more than that but at Oliver's nod he knew that it was enough.

"She was just a doctor and someone who believes Laurel will be fine." Thea heard the sharpness of her tone and intentionally relaxed and took a breath before she continued. "I don't think every new face in Starling City is really against us. Do you?"

Roy, Oliver and Felicity exchanged serious looks as they remembered just how many new people had been against him, how many times they had fought to protect the city and each other. Thea caught the looks and felt her own tension rise once more. Since they had all left, she had taken on mostly gangs and petty thugs, she hadn't had to deal with an earthquake machine nor had she actually fought Slade. Fear crept along her nerves and she opened her mouth to question them but Oliver spoke.

"Roy, check in with your sources tonight. Thea, we'll do a patrol and then we'll meet Roy to check out that warehouse again." Oliver's tone was similar to a commander directing his troops even as he turned to Felicity. "You continue to research—"

"I've got this. I'm also going to check in with Diggle and Barry." Felicity spoke over him but she then grinned. Much as she rambled, Oliver had a tendency to be very dark, distant and brooding.

Thea's eyes widened as the blonde pulled Oliver to her for a hard kiss before she pushed him away and turned back to her computers. The easy grin on her brother's face was another surprise to Thea but so she was even more shocked when Felicity spoke to all of them as the woman's tone was just commanding as Oliver's had been.

"Keep your comms open and check-in regularly. Now get out of here as I have work to do." Felicity heard them moving behind her but she didn't look back until she felt Oliver close to her. She turned to him and stepped close.

Oliver noticed both Thea and Roy pausing at the steps but his focus was on Felicity. Gently, he ghosted a hand from her temple to cup her cheek. He still couldn't promise to return to her but he would move heaven and earth to try and he needed her to know that.

"Felicity—"

Felicity again placed a finger over Oliver's lips as she smiled at him – hearing her name on his lips would never grow old. They had said good bye many times when she hadn't been sure if she would see him again. Her heart broke a little each time but she accepted that as the price she had to pay for being with the man she loved. Moving her hand down to rest on his heart, she leaned close to nearly whisper her words against his lips.

"I know. Go be good hero."

Their lips met in a tender kiss – their hands remained still and their bodies only lightly touching. It wasn't a kiss of passion but one of tenderness, faith and hope that they would have more time together in the future.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Lesson #8 -_ _Even Oliver's super human control has its limits – there's no shame in standing behind Felicity during those times._


	5. Darhkess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a couple weeks but Diggle rejoins so that's the important thing, right?!? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Skipping forward a bit so I haven't posted the last part of Chapter 4 here. Hopefully no one gets confused though! ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Hoping no one objects that I am continuing to play without legal ownership!

_**XXXXXXXXXXX** _

"Time travel could conceivably be possible but then there's the whole alternate realities which some say—" Felicity had been doing more research on the articles they had received. She had even tweaked some of her own software because of it. Oliver wasn't as fascinated as she was by the details and his lips on hers demonstrated that point once more.

The kiss had started as a solution to stop a rambling Felicity but it quickly became more passionate. It was no longer just a quick brush of his lips on hers as tongues dueled, hands clutched and both stepped closer.

Needing air, Felicity pulled slightly away but when she saw Oliver's heavy lidded look she moved back in for another quick kiss. After another lingering kiss, she pulled back once more. His smile gave her pause as she still wasn't used to it. A broody, angry, impatient Oliver she knew well, however, it was taking time to get used to the lighter, happier and smiling Oliver who had ridden off into the sunset with her. Raising a hand to trace his smiling lips with a finger, Felicity had to hope that he could handle returning to Starling City and fighting as the Arrow once more. The last months had taught her that she wanted him safe and happy.

Oliver's smile softened as he watched the flash of emotions across Felicity's expressive face. He saw the wonder and tenderness before the concern drew her brows together. Wanting to see her smile, he tried teasing her.

"I wish I had discovered how to stop your rambles sooner." Oliver continued to watch as color bloomed in Felicity's cheeks. He loved that she blushed regardless of the intimacy of their relationship. Despite his love for the woman, he was still surprised that he liked her and enjoyed spending time with her outside of their bed too. He just had to hope that he could keep her safe. The last months had taught him though that he wanted her safe and happy.

"So do I." Diggle spoke as he moved closer so the pair could see him. Felicity had been talking when they had entered the lair but it hadn't taken long for Oliver to kiss her. Their smiles, more than their kisses, assured him that they were both well.

Oliver tensed and immediately moved Felicity behind him but he then he remained still and silent as she reacted. She had told him of her plan to leave their original security code in place despite her recent upgrades - she had wanted Diggle to always be able to get back to them.

Felicity's face immediately broke into a grin as she moved to hug the man who was like a brother to her. She ignored his teasing to welcome him back. "John! I'm so glad to see you. How are you? How's Lyla? Little Sara?"

Oliver heard the genuine warmth and concern and knew Felicity was thrilled with the return of their partner. Diggle's smile was just as warm but his focus was solely on the blonde. Oliver hung back as he gave the pair time to greet another; however, he also used the time to note greater details as there were subtle differences in Diggle's bearing. The other man had always maintained his soldier training and it had been invaluable to Team Arrow but now that training was even more obvious. His friend looked stronger, more serious and if Oliver wasn't mistaken a little tired.

"It's good to see you too Felicity. We're all fine. You look good." Diggle ignored Oliver to smile genuinely at Felicity. Often it had just been the two of them on Team Arrow as Oliver hadn't always viewed them as a Team, Roy's and Sara's integrations had been difficult and both Laurel and Ray had had their own way of doing things. Felicity was Team Arrow though and she was family to him. He had missed her too.

"Thanks! You are a sight for sore eyes – I've, well, we've really missed you." Felicity stumbled a bit as she gestured to Oliver. While she had frequently argued with and yelled at Oliver in the past, John had always been the calm voice of reason. It was difficult to know the men were at odds now and she didn't know how to help them. Oliver was still her partner, her love but John was also irreplaceable on Team Arrow.

Oliver moved forward and offered Diggle his hand. After a moment, John stepped forward to take it. Neither man smiled. Felicity shifted from foot to foot while she waited but she had never acquired either man's patience so she spoke in a rather loud voice.

"John, any chance you have new intel for us? My searches aren't turning up anything and the night sweeps haven't really either." Felicity knew they were all getting rather frustrated as she and Oliver had been back for nearly two weeks and they had nothing to show for it. "Roy and Thea are out now meeting with some of Roy's old contacts but we've found nothing."

"Amanda isn't sharing her thoughts but she gave me this flash drive for you." Diggle looked away from Oliver to focus on Felicity and his smile returned as she grabbed the offering and immediately brought up the data.

"The experiments on the meteor were ARGUS?" Felicity asked in surprise as she continued to scan the data. "So wait, whatever was found was kept in a lab in Corto Maltese? The same lab that exploded? What did they discover...ET?"

"We don't have a lot of intel either but there's the suspicion that Damien Darhk is behind all of the recent activity." Diggle met Oliver's eyes as he continued even more seriously. "He's hidden his background well and is accepted in the business world but he's still dangerous."

Oliver nodded as he too remained focused on Darhk as a threat. It seemed it was time to pay the man a visit and see what he could find out in person.

"That doesn't explain why he would warn me or need me here though, does it?" Felicity continued to scan the folders and files on the drive. It took her several minutes to notice the tense silence. When she turned she found Oliver and Diggle standing just a few feet from one another - they were simply staring, neither smiling, neither blinking. Jumping up, Felicity moved between them as she spoke.

"I know communication isn't big on Team Arrow but you guys need to talk it out."

Oliver looked away and saw the concerned and pleading expression on Felicity's face. He had always had difficult telling her no. The words tumbled out without his express permission though.

"You need to watch your back. Amanda has her own rules and only looks after herself. You don't know what she's capable of doing to get her way."

"I've got Lyla watching my back now. I know what Amanda is capable of too." Diggle spoke quietly without looking to see how Felicity would take his words. He wasn't ready for a reconciliation with Oliver even if Felicity had forgiven him for his lies.

"She'll lie to you. She'll use you." Regardless of his own feelings, Oliver was worried about Diggle – his friend was too good of a man to work well with Amanda.

"I know. I expect her to do whatever she thinks is necessary to do her job." An edge entered Diggle's voice but he bit back additional words.

"If you expect her to lie, then why—" Oliver got no further as Diggle interrupted him.

"She's my boss...not my friend, my partner." Diggle turned away but then his view was of his former home away from home. It had been a rocky, dangerous world once he had signed on with Oliver but he had good memories of what he had done with Team Arrow too. Those memories shook him more than he had expected.

Felicity took Oliver's hand and moved to stand beside him so he would know she supported him. She had seen the flash of pain and guilt on his face at Diggle's words - she understood the man's pain but she hated to see him hurt Oliver with it. The three of them had been very good together in the past and she knew they could be even better together in the future.

Only Felicity's hand in his anchored Oliver in the moment and allowed him not to get lost in the darkness. He had never thought he had deserved Diggle's friendship or Felicity's and he knew he had done nothing to deserve her love. They were both much better than him and they had made him better. As much as he wanted Diggle back, Oliver had to respect the man's choice.

Without looking back, Diggle spoke again. "Felicity, have you received any more messages?"

Felicity couldn't believe they were just going to ignore the elephant in the room and opened her mouth to offer them vodka shots but Oliver squeezed her hand. She met his eyes and saw him shake his head no.

With a sigh, Felicity answered John. "No, it's been quiet. I do think you are right are about Darhk though."

"I've been thinking the same thing. It may be time to pay him a visit - during the daylight Felicity." Oliver answered her question before she could ask it. He nodded to the screen and watched as Felicity moved to bring up the intel on Ra's al Ghul's former colleague.

Diggle turned but the familiar tableau of Felicity sitting at her computer with Oliver standing close behind and resting a hand on her shoulder gave him pause. The words were out before he even realized that he had spoken. "I'll go with you."

Both Oliver and Felicity turned in surprise but only her expression held obvious hope and happiness. She turned quickly to bring up a map and building layout for them as she spoke. "I'll try to get his schedule. Do you plan on using the front door?"

Despite the lingering tension it took little time for the three to plan the visit. Oliver and Diggle drove separately but soon stood together at the entrance of Darhk's new office building. Felicity was on the comms and had kept up an ongoing ramble about Darhk's network as she had easily gained access to it. However, both men knew her ramble was more about her nerves than providing relevant information.

"Felicity." There was exasperation mixed in with affection in Oliver's tone.

"Okay, okay, shutting up now. I will be downloading while you guys chat. If I come up with anything damaging I'll let you know." A strange code in the system actually distracted Felicity and she did stop talking.

The men exchanged a brief look as both remembered just how many times her information had not only helped them but had also saved them. After a moment, Oliver stepped forward with Diggle right behind him.

A pretty receptionist provided them with Darhk's floor number after placing a single call. Neither spoke as they stepped into the elevator but both were alert and continued to scan their environment. The glass elevator revealed only open areas but both used new toys to take pictures even though they didn't expect much information from them. When the doors opened, Oliver again took the lead with Diggle just a few steps behind him. It was a familiar position for both as they had maintained the facade of Diggle being merely a bodyguard even after they had teamed up to expand Oliver's vigilante goals.

Another pretty young lady smiled at them and ushered them into an interior conference room. Much like QC's office had been, the walls were clear and allowed them to see outside in all directions. Unfortunately, all they could see were empty offices.

"This seem a little too easy to you." Diggle's tone was more of a statement than a question. He had assumed the Queen name still carried leverage even if only out of curiosity but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had been expected.

"Felicity." Oliver didn't address Diggle's comments but his own senses were on alert already as well.

"Nothing yet. Is there something wrong there?" Felicity had found several interesting programs and was only half listening.

Meeting Diggle's eyes, Oliver saw the man shrug. "No, nothing's wrong here. We are just waiting on Darhk."

Several minutes passed in silence and both men grew increasing agitated. However, the security footage of them revealed only that both seemed bored. Felicity's excitement was growing though as she found several directories that mirrored the information that had been sent to her. She couldn't believe it was a coincidence that Darhk was gathering intel on the same subjects.

"Hey guys, he has files on the meteor research too. There's even more though - some type of plans, blueprints but I can't determine what it is."

The receptionist entered the conference room just after Felicity spoke. She smiled sweetly as she offered an apology. "I am so sorry but Mr. Darhk has been called away on an urgent matter. He would very much like to speak to you though Mr. Queen and has asked that you contact him again when it's convenient."

Oliver smiled blandly as he replied. "Of course, I'll do that."

"I would be happy to check his calendar and provide some days and times. We can schedule something now if you'd like." She responded as she led the way back to the elevator.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Oliver was barely paying attention to the woman as every instinct warned him that something was off, something was wrong.

Once in the elevator, Oliver spoke more urgently. "Felicity, are you there? Are you okay?"

"Oliver, I'm fine. I just stepped away to get my bag. I guess I was so wrapped up on explaining time travel to you earlier that I left it in the car." Felicity grabbed her bag from the back seat, locked the car and started back toward the lair.

Diggle's own nerves had remained tight and he met Oliver's eyes just as the other man spoke.

"Are you back inside?"

"Just about, I just have to..." Felicity stopped as turned when she heard a vehicle behind her. As she watched, the doors of the black SUV opened and several men exited the vehicle. She spoke in a nearly breathless whisper. "Oliver."

"Felicity! What's wrong?" Oliver's whole body tensed as he waited for her response. He was listening closely and he could hear the reassuring sounds of her breathing but he could also hear that had her breaths had accelerated. It wasn't Felicity's voice that he heard next.

"Ms. Smoak, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I do appreciate you making this so much easier on me too. Your hack was just the sign that I had been waiting for you see."

Felicity focused on the attractive blonde man with piercing blue eyes who smiled warmly at her. She barely even noted the additional men moving closer to her. "Damien Darhk."

He laughed before he replied. "It seems that I missed Oliver Queen today but I plan to leave him a message."

"What do you want me to tell him?" Felicity spoke as calmly as she could even as she tried to step backward toward her car.

Felicity's scream echoed through the comms just before the line went dead.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Lesson #14 Communication is important…and sometimes even requires words, sometimes even more than 3 words. We can't afford to keep replacing training dummies so learn to share with the Team.

(yes, Lesson #1 still applies so things should get interesting now)


	6. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up just after Chapter 5 and focuses on Oliver's and the Team's response...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – So sorry for the delayed posting, RL has been a bit demanding this week. Hopefully I can write a bit ahead this week and get back on schedule...reviews are always encouraging though (hint, hint)!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine but the toys are too much fun to give back yet!

_**XXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Felicity focused on the attractive blonde man with piercing blue eyes who smiled warmly at her. She barely even noted the additional men moving closer to her. "Damien Darhk."_

_He laughed before he replied. "It seems that I missed Oliver Queen today but I plan to leave him a message."_

_"What do you want me to tell him?" Felicity spoke as calmly as she could even as she tried to step backward toward her car._

_Felicity's scream echoed through the comms just before the line went dead._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Thea was surprised when Roy suddenly pushed her back around the corner and shook his head no without even looking at her. Frowning but silent she watched as he started scanning the street and found herself doing the same.

Roy felt the tension radiating off Thea and knew he was just as tense. Seeing Felicity's purse in the alley near her car was a bad sign though. He wanted nothing more than to check-in and see if everything was alright but he needed to get more information. Remembering the building layouts, he knew there was a fire escape the next block over that would allow them to a better vantage point.

Feeling Roy's tug on her arm, Thea looked back and nodded when he motioned her to remain silent. She kept her mouth shut as he gestured again but it took her a moment to understand his plan. As she nodded, they heard tires squeal on the pavement and watched Oliver make a sharp turn into the alley on his bike. Thea couldn't take her eyes off him as he appeared very much like the Arrow even though he wore a three piece business suit.

Diggle braked hard and was out of his car before it had even fully stopped. He saw Oliver ahead of him holding Felicity's purse as he looked around the area. Pausing to look around he saw Roy and Thea move from the corner. He nodded gratefully as they approached but didn't speak. With a grim look, he returned his focus to Oliver. The man hadn't spoken since they had heard Felicity's scream.

Worried by the silence, Thea tried to calm her breathing as she watched Oliver kneel and study the pavement. She couldn't see anything but when Diggle and Roy walked slowly forward for a closer look, she followed. Only steps away from Oliver, Thea continued to scan the ground but she still saw nothing. Slowly, she reached out a hand to touch her brother's shoulder. Oliver turned just as slowly to face her and though he said nothing she flinched away from the angry heat in his eyes.

Roy pulled Thea back slightly as Oliver stood and moved toward the lair. He exchanged a worried look with Diggle but the other man was nearly as tense and angry as Oliver. It was harder to discern Diggle's emotions but Roy had worked with him enough to recognize the look.

The one thought in Oliver's mind was to find Felicity. He moved to see if the tracker in her watch was working but froze as he stared at her empty desk. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that he was better with her but it had taken longer to realize that he didn't want to be the Arrow without her. As he looked from the empty chair to the black screen though it hit him that he wasn't sure he could be the Arrow without Felicity. He wasn't even sure he could be Oliver Queen without her.

"I'll pull up the tracking program – we'll find Felicity." Diggle spoke the words quietly as he sat down.

Thea and Roy exchanged looks at the verbal confirmation that Felicity was actually missing and in danger. Neither spoke though.

Diggle typed in the previous codes once more but stopped when he saw the error message again.

"She updated the system when she came back." Thea reminded the men as she saw both Roy's and Diggle's confusion. "I can get us in."

Diggle moved from Felicity's chair to allow Thea to take a seat. He watched in surprise as the young woman did in fact bring the computer system to life. She then paused and turned to Roy. "I haven't used the tracking program before…"

"I have." Roy then stepped up as Thea moved to the side. He had just started bringing up the appropriate file when a resounding snap echoed through the lair.

Training and instinct prompted Roy and Thea to dive to the side as they tried to locate the source. Diggle had reached for his gun as he turned but he stopped when he saw the scene before him. Turning slightly, he met Roy's eyes and they both looked away to give Oliver privacy.

Thea continued to stare as with only a single strike her brother had snapped off the wooden arm of one of the old training dummies. With wide eyes, she watched as in a flurry of fast, hard strikes he broke off the rest. The strikes kept coming though and each one shook the dummy violently. For a moment those were the only sounds in the lair but soon Thea heard a keyboard and turned to find Diggle and Roy focused on the computer. Unsure, Thea looked between her brother and the men several times before moving back to Felicity's desk.

"Something is jamming the tracker." Diggle spoke under his breath but tried to run the program several more times.

"Did you find her?"

Oliver's voice was a low, anguished growl that again caused Thea to flinch as she hadn't even processed the sudden return of the silence. She could see the pain in his eyes and it reminded her of a wounded, scared animal. The sight nearly broke her heart as she had never seen her brother show such pain. She knew he had suffered before but he had never let her see that – even with their mother's death he had been stoic.

Diggle took a deep breath before he turned and met Oliver's eyes. "No. There's no signal to trace."

The silence lengthened as Oliver moved his eyes from Diggle's to the computer blinking the message 'no signal'. The other three watched Oliver instead of the computer screen. His sudden movement still caught them by surprise though and no one stopped him as he sent the keyboard went flying across the room.

When Oliver raised his hand again it was Thea who stepped in front of him. Diggle and Roy moved quickly to her sides as she spoke.

"Even I know that Felicity wouldn't appreciate you destroying her babies." Thea offered a small smile when Oliver met her eyes. The tormented look in his eyes remained but she continued speaking even though she knew the look of pain in her brother's eyes would haunt her. "When we get her back, and we will Ollie, do you want to have to tell her that you destroyed her stuff?"

Focused only on Thea, memories flooded Oliver's mind – their shared childhood, the Island, his return to Starling City, becoming partners with Diggle, teaching Roy to use Thea to focus his emotions, and Felicity. So many memories of Felicity. He could see her frowning, smiling, laughing and he could remember her telling him that he was good, that he was a hero. His city might not consider him a hero but Oliver realized that was no longer important. Felicity was important and he wanted to be a hero for her.

"Thea, pull up Felicity's file on Darhk. Roy, we'll need a plan to search the properties as quickly as possible. Diggle, call Lyla for an update and see if we can get some help. I'll call Darhk's office and see if I can get details on his schedule by requesting a meeting. We need to find Felicity."

Thea breathed a sigh of relief at her brother's words and the look of steely determination that mixed with the pain. She also noticed that Diggle and Roy seemed calmer too which also reassured her. She truly hadn't had that much experience with her brother or his Team Arrow but it looked like she was about to and she was both thrilled and nervous. As Oliver and Diggle both walked away with their phones in their hands, Thea reached out to take Roy's hand as she spoke softly.

"I've never seen him like that." Remembering the raw power and emotions, she continued with a frown of concern. "Is he…will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay but he'll be better once we have Felicity back." Roy gave Thea a small smile of encouragement but since she still appeared worried he tried teasing her. "You really do still have so much to learn."

A bubble of laughter escaped and Thea smiled at the slight release of tension. Returning Roy's grin, she quirked a brow and teased him back. "Okay, I give…what's the most important lesson I need to learn?"

Diggle returned to hear their comments and he spoke before Roy could do so. "Oliver will do anything for his family, for those he loves…that's why he took Slade on for you, Thea." Pausing, Diggle considered his own words before he continued.

"We may not always agree with his choices but his heart is in the right place." Diggle turned to look at Oliver and had to accept the truth of his own words. He looked back to Thea and after she nodded in understanding, he took a seat and started working on the computer as Roy spoke to add his own take on Oliver's priorities.

"Do you remember that Oliver left during your mom's trial?" Roy asked. He hadn't been there that night but both Felicity and Diggle had shared the story when they had explained Oliver's reluctance to kill.

"Yeah, he got a call and just left me there while the jury deliberated on our mom's life." There was still bitterness in Thea's tone that she couldn't hide. She loved her brother but there were times that she had hated him too as he always seemed to be leaving her alone.

"Felicity had been taken by the Count – the guy who was using vaccines to drug the city. Diggle was even infected. Oliver went by himself to get her back. He put three arrows in the man that knocked him out the window." Roy spoke in a low serious tone as he tried to get Thea to truly understand her brother.

Thea gasped as she remembered hearing the story and seeing the newspaper picture. Before she could ask any questions Roy continued speaking.

"Oliver got shot that night but after making sure Felicity and Diggle were okay he went back to make sure you were okay too."

Diggle heard Thea gasp again and he couldn't help but remember that night and other times Oliver had protected Felicity and him. They had made a good Team and he knew that that Oliver was better with them at his side. After the past months, Diggle was also starting to realize that he was better with Oliver and Felicity too.

Thea was also remembering different times before she had been in on the secret. Oliver had hidden so much from her but he hadn't done so to hurt her or even protect himself. He had been protecting her though and others as well. While she had been getting to know Malcolm and even herself, she had somehow forgotten to get to know her own brother.

Roy's next words made both Diggle and Thea smile despite their grim memories.

"Lesson #1 – Never get or try to get between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak."


	7. Eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the darker action/ adventure portion but there will be more fluff and a HEA! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Many thanks for the encouraging comments, kudos and subscriptions! If you write too then you know what feedback means…if you don't write then I can't adequately explain just how much feedback inspires, encourages, and thrills! Again, thank you!
> 
> AN2 – It was accurately pointed out to me that we are more into the action/ adventure portion of my description than the lighter/ fluffier side but rest assured there will be some more fluff and a HEA! ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: CW's Arrow still belongs to others…I haven't won the lottery yet either! :(

 

* * *

 

Thea watched Oliver carefully as they all entered the lair. As each day had passed since Felicity's abduction, he had changed and had withdrawn more. She hadn't even had two full weeks with that smiling, happy version of her brother who had returned with Felicity but she found that she missed him. Now, well, she wasn't sure what to think about him. Standing next to Oliver felt like you were standing in the eye of an electrical storm. You could feel the barely leashed power and you knew lightning was going to strike but you couldn't be sure where.

So far practice dummies were Oliver's primary victims. Diggle and Roy trained with him the most but she had taken a turn or two herself. More times than not, Diggle or even Oliver himself would call a halt to it quickly though. Oliver's only other outlet was their nightly excursions and she had been shocked by his speed and strength. He blended into the night, into the darkness. There were moments when Thea was again reminded that she didn't really know him even though she was in on his big secret.

Frowning, Thea looked away and stretched her back as she rolled her head and shoulders to relieve some of her own tension. It had been another long night but their leads had led nowhere once again. A sharp metal clang followed by several small ones echoed through the lair and had Thea jumping and spinning in the air. She was surprised to see that it was Roy who had knocked the table clean.

Roy fought to calm his breathing as he stared at the mess…it wasn't the array of medical supplies on the floor with his bag that he saw though. He saw only Felicity's smiling face. Turning slightly toward Diggle and Oliver who stood behind him, Roy spoke in a soft voice.

"Why can't we find her?"

Diggle approached the young man slowly and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. I do know that we will find her though. Felicity's tough, Roy. She has been in tight spots before and often manages to save herself."

Waiting until Roy nodded, Diggle spoke again. "Let me clean that wound on your back."

Without another word, Roy stripped off his gear from the waist up and took a seat on the now empty table. With his thoughts still on Felicity he didn't even notice that all the supplies were on the floor.

Thea pulled her eyes from the injuries on Roy's back when she saw Diggle move to pick up the necessary items scattered on the floor. She did pause briefly though before she chose to walk around another table to avoid letting too close to Oliver.

Standing perfectly still, Oliver almost flinched as Thea avoided him. He wanted to reach out to her, to Diggle and Roy but he was afraid that if he opened up at all he would fall apart. Felicity was the one who had helped him finally put the past behind him and put himself back together. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do it again by himself. Thoughts of his world without Felicity pushed Oliver to walk toward a training dummy and strike.

Thea barely reacted when the now familiar sounds of her brother pulverizing another innocent training dummy reached her ears. She instead focused on Diggle who continued to give her additional medical training as he treated Roy's injury. As Roy only looked straight ahead, Thea put a hand on his shoulder but nearly pulled it back when she felt the wiry stiffness of his tense muscles. Taking a breath, she stroked gently hoping to calm him and possibly herself. Considering what she had seen of all three men in action over the last days, Thea had even more respect for Felicity who had stood by them as a partner for years.

A tense quiet reigned inside the lair despite Diggle's soft voice and Oliver's training. The ping of Felicity's computer was easily heard and inspired an immediate response as all four moved quickly to the machine.

"I don't get it." Roy spoke first as they stared at a series of numbers slowly materializing on the screen.

"That's how the messages to Felicity have appeared." Oliver stated just a moment before Diggle spoke.

No one spoke for several moments until the last number appeared and the whole sequence flashed twice.

"They're coordinates." Diggle took a seat and plugged in the numbers to bring up an office building just outside of Starling City. He then started another program to access intel on the building and area.

"So Felicity's mystery contact either doesn't know she's gone or—" Thea cut off her own words with a concerned frown. She had never fully understood Felicity's rambles about how the messages were received or what they had meant.

"Or it's a trap." Roy concluded with a glare at the computer. He wanted to get Felicity back but falling for a decoy would waste time and energy they didn't have and could cost them the blonde.

"I'm going." Oliver hadn't changed from his Arrow gear so all he needed to grab were his weapons.

"Not alone you aren't." Diggle spoke as he stood up and moved toward his own bag and weapons. Regardless of what had happened in the past, Team Arrow had started with Oliver, him, and Felicity and he refused to let it end with only him and Oliver. He wanted, he needed their Team back together.

"Guys, don't we need a plan…or something?" Thea asked as Roy moved to grab his clothes despite the new bandages on his back. They had already been out that night and their activities included defeating two gangs of drug dealers – neither of whom had provided any new info on Darhk.

Silence greeted Thea's words as all three men packed their gear and headed toward the door. With a final look at the computer and a soft sigh, she grabbed her own stuff and raced after them. As Thea opened the door and stepped onto the street, lightning streaked across the sky. The weather men were at a loss to explain the brilliant nightly displays as there was no rain or storms present and Thea found it disturbing. It seemed the skies mirrored Oliver's mood and she knew that was both were dangerous.

They drove quickly to the building in multiple vehicles. Thea rode in the car with Diggle and reviewed the building plans as he drove. She provided updates and details to all but other than her voice the comms were quiet.

Oliver arrived first and moved to the roof of the building across the street to get a better vantage point. He saw Diggle and Thea approach from the east while Roy took his bike in a wide circle to check the back. After just a moment, Roy's voice was heard.

"I'm sending pics. It's quiet back here." Considering the late hour, Roy wasn't surprised by the darkness. Thea's intel had revealed that the area was primarily small businesses.

One of Felicity's new toys allowed them to not just hear one another but to also use glasses to see pictures from anyone else in the group. They had been using the tech each night and had found it incredibly useful.

Without speaking, Oliver uploaded a few shots of his own as Diggle spoke.

"There's no connection to the other buildings. Are we going in quiet?" Diggle shared a look with Thea as they noticed the new pictures from Oliver.

Torn, Oliver knew that if he rushed in as his instincts screamed to do that he was risking not just the others who would follow him but possibly Felicity as well. They didn't have enough intel and he had to accept that they needed to be quiet.

Roy approached the building and quickly picked the lock and bypassed security. He provided the update before Oliver made the call. "I'm in back here."

Diggle, Thea, and Oliver joined Roy and they quietly made their way through the building. Nothing seemed unusual until Thea noted hidden stairs that hadn't been on the plan. Moving quietly, they followed the stairs down but their path was blocked by a large metal door.

Roy stepped forward just as Oliver moved to the side. After a moment, Roy spoke quietly. "There should be a panel somewhere. The door is wired."

As Roy stayed by the door, the other three searched the area. It didn't take long for Diggle to locate the hidden panel. It did take a few moments for them to evaluate the security though before Roy directed Thea to help him bypass the dual security requirements. Oliver was the first through the door and into the lab.

"This looks like what Laurel described before the explosion." Thea advised as she noted several large cylinders, a row of computers and what appeared to be a glass enclosure the size of a small room in the center.

"Move carefully – don't touch anything." Diggle spoke calmly despite the fact that all knew Laurel's exploration had resulted in an explosion.

"We have other issues guys." Roy gestured to the masked guard who was stationed across the room with his back to them. "No, don't."

Oliver paused and looked back at Roy with a frown. Taking out a single guy wouldn't be an issue.

Roy exchanged looks with Thea before he spoke again. "We took out the guard too…quietly even but the others still knew."

While he continued to frown, Oliver stepped back to blend into the darkness. The others followed until they all stood close together. Realizing Diggle hadn't heard their story, Thea updated him quietly.

"Roy and I checked out the first warehouse and there was a guard just like that. As soon as he went down, the others came. They all moved together and it was like fighting an army of drones. It didn't matter what we did, they knew and kept coming."

"If they are the same, then this is Darhk." Oliver met their eyes briefly but did not speak further.

Realizing his plan was still to attack, Diggle nodded. Roy agreed next but spoke up as well.

"We can't get trapped here. We need to keep an exit open."

All scanned the room but there were only two doors – the one the guard protected and the one they had used to enter the room. Knowing Oliver would go regardless; Diggle immediately started planning their escape. Gesturing to Oliver, he stepped back out the door and the others followed him back upstairs. Again they scanned the area.

"This is our exit." Diggle motioned to side window on the mezzanine level above them. He continued speaking as the others looked from the window to him. "Thea, you'll stay there and use your arrows to keep the path clear. Roy, set up a rope now for us to climb up but you remain here near the door. I'll be at the door below."

Thea took a moment to visualize the plan before she realized that it would be Oliver alone facing whatever or whoever came out the door. "No, absolutely not. I thought we are supposed to stick together."

Moving toward his sister, Oliver pushed down his own dark desire to immediately engage the enemy and tried to reassure her. "It's a sound plan. We just need to confirm it's Darhk and then I'll get out. You guys will help me get out Speedy."

Lightning again flashed and briefly lit up the darkened building. Thea grabbed her brother's arm as she looked in his eyes. The storm still brewing there made her gasp slightly. He looked dangerous; he looked like the Green Arrow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Lesson #15. Strength isn't enough – you need focus, precision, control, and balance (aka ninja skills). Ninja skills aren't enough – you need good intel, a good plan (or plans), and a good_ _**Team** _ _._

 


	8. Puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Chapter 7 with Team Arrow...no Felicity (yet) but there are some answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Again, still no Felicity (yes, I'm intentionally building tension) but we do get some answers! Many thanks to all who read, comments, subscribe, and/ or leave kudos!
> 
> AN2 – I again borrow from the comics but with my own spin. Just a warning if you are an avid fan as I do it to honor them but I understand that it may not be taken that way!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Still playing without profit or legal ownership!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Moving toward his sister, Oliver pushed down his own dark desire to immediately engage the enemy and tried to reassure her. "It's a sound plan. We just need to confirm it's Darhk and then I'll get out. You guys will help me get out Speedy."_

_Lightning again flashed and briefly lit up the darkened building. Thea grabbed her brother's arm as she looked in his eyes. The storm still brewing there made her gasp slightly. He looked dangerous, he looked like the Green Arrow._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Thea gave determined nod and stepped away from her brother. Her nod was a clear sign and the others moved as well. Roy set-up a rope and Thea climbed up to take her position at the window. She and Roy shared a smile before he moved back into the shadows to maintain a watch on his floor. Diggle and Oliver moved together down the stairs. Oliver stepped through the door and then paused to turn back to his friends.

"Thank you."

Fully understanding and appreciating the meaning of the two simple words, Diggle offered his hand in friendship. He then gave Oliver a nod as they shook hands.

Putting the thoughts of the others away, Oliver focused only on the guard and the present moment. He approached on silent feet to quickly choke the guard out. Moving back into the dark, he waited. With all of his attention trained on the door, Oliver soon heard the fast movement of many steps getting closer. After only a moment, two more masked men burst through the door together. Two more followed them and then two more and two more.

Oliver raised his bow and nocked an arrow but still he waited as more men continued to enter the room. He spoke just as he stepped forward and started unleashing a torrent of arrows. "It's Darhk."

Roy stepped slightly forward and met Thea's eyes as they both tensed at Oliver's words. The sounds were muted over the comms but they both remembered the lines of men who they had fought. With a slight smile and nod, Roy resumed his position in the shadows and Thea's nocked her own arrow and prepared to fight.

Diggle remained still as he listened for the sounds of Oliver's approach. Even with the drones Thea had described he knew Oliver could quickly cross the room to make his escape. The sounds of hand-to-hand combat that suddenly filled the comms and echoed across the lower level were only a slight surprise.

Feeling his heart beat pound as adrenaline flooded his system, Oliver moved to the center of the fallen men instead of toward the exit as he again released more arrows. The possibility teased his mind and his heart that if he defeated Darhk's men he could get Felicity back.

Dropping down to swing his bow like a staff, Oliver knocked three more down. A sharp stab from behind forced him to stand back up and take out the attacker with a swift kick back. Bone crushing strikes were exchanged as he continued to move in an ever shrinking circle. The masked men kept coming and continued to press into him.

As the sounds continued for several minutes, Diggle made the call and spoke over the comms. "Plan B."

Neither Roy nor Thea moved but both could hear Diggle join the fray as he spoke again. "Down."

Oliver dropped to the floor, put on his glasses, and covered his face as Diggle launched the ARGUS equivalent of tear gas. The canisters released fumes as they sailed through the air but they also acted as weapons. Diggle not only hit several men but if anyone attempted to touch them they would receive an electric shock. As Oliver looked up he saw the men were all focused on Diggle but his partner's aim had been true and there was a path for him to escape.

Continuing to release the canisters Diggle was focused on Oliver's movements and wasn't able to dodge quickly enough. He felt his knees buckle and saw black spots dance in front of his eyes as an electric shock reverberated through his body. Expecting to hit the floor, it took him a moment to realize that Oliver held him up and dragged him along. Diggle concentrated on making his body respond to his commands as Oliver shut the door behind them.

"We're out." Oliver commented as he located the hidden panel and slammed his fist inside it.

Both Roy and Thea breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived as they saw Oliver supporting much of Diggle's weight as they emerged onto the floor. New sounds filled the air as the men tried to break through the door.

Roy moved up the rope as Oliver attached Diggle to it. Diggle helped some but it was Roy and Thea pulling that got him to the next floor. Thea moved to the break the window and Roy worked on the rope but both froze as they heard the crash below and Oliver's words reached them.

"Cut the rope." Oliver turned to face the men again so he could release several arrows to drop the front men and push the others back through the narrow stairwell door. He then jumped to half climb the wall and pull himself up the balcony to the mezzanine level. The slice of an arrow threw the air surprised him and he looked back to see men falling as Thea covered his escape.

Together the siblings repelled out the window using the rope left by Roy and Diggle. The four then moved to their vehicles with Thea driving for Diggle. Oliver and Roy had both slowed their speeds to stay next to the car in case Diggle needed assistance. They pulled in at the same time with both men sliding from their bikes to move to Diggle's side.

"I'm fine. I don't know what that was—"

"The shock was worse because of your ARGUS jacket." Quiet words interrupted Diggle and all turned to face the woman standing next to the lair door.

"Dr. Gordon?" Thea asked in surprise but she didn't lower her bow.

"Barbara please." The pretty brunette smiled at Thea before turning to face Oliver as she continued. "We have the same goal Oliver. We both want to rescue those we love from Damien."

Oliver had yet to move and the other three remained quietly by his side. After a moment, their visitor heaved a sigh and tried again.

"I sent the messages to Felicity. I needed you to know what was coming and—"

She got no further as Oliver slammed her against the door with his forearm across her throat. "She was safe before you intervened. You're the reason she's missing now."

Oliver's words were a low dangerous growl but his Team still moved in closer. Thea placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke as she watched the doctor's face turn red. "She has information Ollie. We need to know what she knows to get Felicity back."

Softening his grip, Oliver turned to face Thea. The strike to his face surprised him as did the fact that woman he had been holding took three steps up the wall and flipped backwards to land on the other side of Thea.

"You do need to know what I know or you won't get her back." Barbara glared but she refused to rub her throat despite the burning sensation that remained from Oliver's choke. Anger spilled from her momentarily until she caught the flash of light on the roof above her. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"I sent Felicity the pieces to the puzzle. She had to have figured it out and told you what was going on." She met each of their eyes but no one spoke and no one looked friendly.

Another tense silence stretched between them until Diggle spoke. "We need the intel. Let's move this inside."

Barbara was grateful for his calm decision and gave a nod. She wasn't surprised to find Oliver in front of her and Diggle behind her as they walked into Team Arrow's lair though. Deciding on another tactic, she spoke again as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ever have an ex or former friend try to use your loved ones as hostages?"

Oliver's glare heated further but he refused to acknowledge the taunt even as memories of Helena and Slade both holding Felicity hostage replayed in his mind.

"Damien is a genius – that was what first attracted me to him. We worked well together and even worked with my brother." She paused as she noticed the glasses pushed back on Thea's head. "Those glasses allow you to transmit visual images in addition to your verbal reports, correct?"

Thea neither confirmed nor denied but her eyes widened slightly. That response allowed Barbara to smile again before she turned back to Oliver.

"That was our creation and part of the messages I sent to Felicity. It's a wonderful resource for our military and police." Pausing again she turned slightly to focus her gaze on Diggle. "ARGUS borrowed it and adapted it for their own uses. The jacket you are wearing that allows you to camouflage yourself contains a similar conduit."

"How does this relate to Felicity?" Roy growled the question impatiently. He was cursing himself as he had known that something was off with the doctor but he hadn't pursued it.

"You saw his drones tonight, didn't you? For the second time, Mr. Harper?" Barbara barely stopped a smirk before the rising push of memories wiped it away and she again continued more seriously.

"As a private enterprise we couldn't test in the military so we used other private sector companies. The glasses had glitches and we were constantly working to gain milliseconds so we created an implant."

Thea and Roy exchanged a look but neither Oliver nor Diggle looked away from Barbara. Their unwanted guest paused as she closed her eyes and battled her own dark memories once more. After taking a shaky breath, she continued in a strong voice even though her eyes remained closed.

"I was so focused on whether or not we could do it that I didn't consider whether or not we _should_ do it. Damien saw the secondary use before I did." Barbara opened her eyes and faced Oliver once more. "The implant allows for control of the subjects."

"You mean they are actually human drones completely under his control?" Thea couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. I didn't even know that he was testing it on human subjects. Early tests revealed that some could fight the control though. Damien used...other contacts to eliminate those test subjects who proved to be difficult."

Taking another deep breath Barbara turned to face Diggle instead of Oliver. "I am sorry but Andy Diggle was one of those people."

Diggle took a gliding half step forward but Oliver took hold of his arm to stop his progress. The men had a brief staring contest before Diggle gave a sharp nod and stepped back.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Roy asked with a frown as moved slightly closer to Diggle's other side. "We need to go back and rescue Felicity."

"Felicity isn't there. Damien is keeping her someplace else along with my brother. That's the rest of the story that you need to know. You can't defeat Damien alone but I can help you if you will listen."

"Then keep talking." Thea's tone was harsh as she moved to Oliver's other side.

Barbara looked briefly at the four of them and couldn't help but smile. They were a formidable team of heroes and they were made even stronger by Felicity. She knew they weren't invincible though just as she knew that no plan was full proof. She also knew that it was possible to have knowledge of the future and still create the very world you had wanted to prevent.

"My brother was the lead researcher on the M project. A meteor with peculiar properties was discovered and he was in charge of determining its origins. What he discovered though was how to use those unique properties in other ways and that got Damien's attention."

"Time travel." Oliver offered with a slight grimace. He remembered Felicity's excitement over the idea and that he hadn't believed it. He hadn't understood and he had underestimated her. She had put the pieces together and she had created the new tech based on the information in the messages.

Barbara noted that the other three looked surprised and she nodded. "I know it sounds inconceivable but think of just what you have all seen – Mirakuru, metahumans. There's even more to this world than you know...and we have even more in common than you know. I can help you."

Oliver looked away from the woman to meet first Diggle's eyes and then Roy's and Thea's. It was obvious they needed help but he wanted their agreement before he accepted it. Each member of Team Arrow nodded and Oliver turned back to the doctor.

"How can you help us?"

"First, I'm not alone and second, Damien will agree to meet me. Before we go there though, there's more that I need to tell you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3 – As no obvious Lesson (other than #1) jumped out at me I want to know what you guys think! Just include a current Lesson in your review or offer a new one that should be added!


	9. Past, present, and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Felicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is Felicity's chapter and it takes place during the last 2 chapters. Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone but always feel free to let me know if you have questions.
> 
> AN2: Many thanks for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments! Feedback makes me giddy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, still not stopping playing!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Felicity took another lap around the plush suite. As far as abductions went this one had been the nicest one she had ever experienced. It looked like she was in a nice hotel but there were no windows. She received regular meals and wasn't even bound though with only a television in her room she was bored. Damien hadn't even allowed her to keep her watch and all of her babies had been in the purse she had dropped or already at the lair.

Damien did visit multiple times to question her about Oliver, herself, and the others on their Team. She refused to give any information but as he recounted fairly accurate accounts of their exploits with the Count, Slade, ARGUS, and even the police, she hadn't needed to provide any new information. He seemed to know it all which truly concerned Felicity as his questions often focused on her contributes, if she was using her full potential, or how the others perceived her.

Old insecurities teased her mind but she worked hard to cling to her faith in herself, Oliver, and Team Arrow. She reminded herself that it was a mind game but his words continued hurt. A part of her even wished that he had bound her and threatened her life as others had done to her.

Snorting at her own wayward thoughts, Felicity tried to consider her options once more. It wasn't the first time she had tried to save herself but so far she hadn't been able to devise a single good plan.

"Maybe it's time for a bad plan." Felicity mumbled but the sound of a door opening shut her mouth quickly.

"Ms. Smoak, it appears that it is time to move you. Your Mr. Queen is interfering with my other projects."

Damien smiled as he entered the room and moved past her with an easy, confident stride. After being around Oliver as much as she had, Felicity easily recognized the quality fabric and tailored fit of his suit. Sleek, good looking, and smiling, he didn't look like the part of the diabolical villain as Slade had but for some reason she was more afraid of him. She shook her head not at his words but at her own thoughts. If Damien was going to move her then she had a chance to escape and she needed to take it.

"Ah, I can see the wheels turning as you plot your escape. You are very intelligent and I'm tempted to use that for myself but for now you are only a pawn—"

"You aren't the first to try and use me to manipulate Oliver, you will lose like they did." Felicity spoke over him. While she had to grip her hands tightly due to her nerves, her voice was strong.

"You started with an erroneous assumption so your theory is flawed." Damien wore a smirk and then waved his hand imperiously.

Frowning, Felicity watched as two of Damien's goons brought a man inside her room. The man had brown hair that stuck out at odd angles, glasses that rode low on his nose, and he stumbled as he was pushed from behind. She thought he looked familiar but she couldn't focus her thoughts on determining who he was. Damien remained the threat and her nervous energy was directed toward him.

"Felicity, please allow me to introduce Professor Carter Nichols. We are currently in negotiations regarding his technology but if you try to escape though I will kill him."

Gasping Felicity turned back as she remembered the research done by the brilliant scientist. He was the one to discover the time travel potential of the meteor and several other properties of the amazing conduit. The man met her eyes briefly before he pushed his glasses up higher. Damien spoke again as more people entered the room.

"Gag and bind them. We leave now."

As the guards roughly bound her wrists and gagged her, Felicity remembered her earlier thoughts about just how easy her abduction had been. The hood over her head temporarily disoriented her and she stumbled as they pushed her to walk. With her mouth taped shut, she struggled to breathe normally and the hood made it even more difficult so she stumbled again. She then remembered Oliver's stories and recent attempts to train her to use her senses but all Felicity could hear was her own blood rushing in her ears as her heart thudded loudly.

Feeling the rough pull and push of her captors guiding her, Felicity accepted that her chances of escape were slim. Tears threatened her eyes but she refused to give in to her fears. Despite her best efforts though, she couldn't tell where they were driven, anything about the ride or even whether it was day or night. They exited the vehicle but still Felicity felt lost and confused. It was with a mixture of relief and dread that she heard Damien's next order.

"Put them in there. I have a meeting."

Felicity again felt a push and stumbled slightly. The hood was ripped from her head and the light temporarily blinded her. She stood still blinking and gasping for air as they released her bound hands and roughly removed her gag. Once the men were gone, Felicity looked around as she spoke to herself as she tried to calm down.

"This is definitely more like a normal abduction – concrete walls, jail cell, but what is that?" Felicity looked in surprise at a single wooden chair that had various cords connecting it to an array of machinery.

"It's a variation of an electric chair. There's nothing worse than having your own discovery used against you."

Felicity started in surprise at the voice and turned to find that the Professor was in a cell just behind hers. As she looked at him more closely she saw the signs of injuries, stress, worry, and pain that she had often seen on Oliver's face. Instinctively she sought to comfort him.

"You've been hurt. I'm sorry for that. My friends will be coming to rescue me but I'll make sure you get to come with us." Thoughts of Oliver and Team Arrow had Felicity smiling and the words tumbled over themselves as she finally had someone to talk to since Damien had taken her.

"My friends are pretty amazing and more than a match for Damien and his goons. Trust me, we'll get out of here…I'm not sure how but I'm still not sure how Oliver managed to survive that island or escape it. Oliver's pretty good at keeping secrets but I don't push. He's also very good at being a hero and sometimes I do push there. He won't need a push to rescue us though as he loves me, he really does love me! He will need help but Diggle is there, Roy and Thea too. They'll watch his back and keep him from doing something too crazy. See, Oliver is kinda—"

"I know Oliver Queen." Carter's words were slightly bitter and he frowned slightly as he interrupted Felicity.

Felicity was pulled from her own memories and thoughts. She didn't even realize that her frown matched Carter's as she questioned him. "How do you know Oliver? You aren't involved with ARGUS, are you?"

"I've worked with ARGUS and I've worked with Oliver…or I will work with Oliver. I tried to make sure that wouldn't happen though. I tried to protect you." After speaking, he turned from her and started walking laps in his cell.

Taking a step back, Felicity started to wonder just how much the scientist had been tortured as his words made no sense. The man appeared extremely agitated and very much looked the part of an absent-minded professor as he paced his small cell and continued to murmur to himself while his hands gestured wildly at times. She still had no intention of allowing him to be hurt when she was rescued but she was no longer comforted by having anyone nearby.

She tried to ignore him as she again looked around the room. Oliver would do whatever he could to save her but he had to know where she was which meant she had to get a signal to him. Her eyes were again drawn to the chair as she recalled the professor's words. She had studied his works and used some of the tech in new toys for the Team but there had been more there that she hadn't fully researched. Suddenly understanding, she turned back abruptly to the scientist once more.

"Time travel! That's what you meant by saying you _will_ work with Oliver! You actually did it?! You've been to the future?! I've seen some pretty amazing things but I can't believe you have traveled through time! Is that the tech that Damien wants you to recreate for him?"

Carter stopped his pacing and focused on the young woman in front of him. He wasn't surprised that she had figured it out but he still wished she hadn't. She was paying for his mistakes already and if he hadn't actually stopped the future he had witnessed then she would end up paying with her life. Turning his back to her he refused to answer her question.

Felicity's mind was spinning despite the silence and lack of answers. She reviewed all of the messages, the research, and even her own tests and conclusions. It still felt like she was missing pieces to the puzzle though so she turned back to the professor. She needed answers and he was going to have to help her whether he liked it or not.

"Ignoring the time travel element, the properties you discovered allowed for amazing advances. I recreated the glasses so the Team can share images." Felicity paused as she saw him tense but she was determined to make him help her. "If he's using your own tech against you then that chair will allow us to send images, intel, some sign to Oliver. They can and will rescue us but they have to be able to find us."

Snapping her mouth shut, Felicity waited but the man in the adjoining cell still kept his back to her. With a sigh, she realized that he was very stubborn but she had had years of working with stubborn men…and she could be pretty stubborn herself. If she could make the Arrow listen then she could make the professor listen to her too.

"Look, I get that the time travel is dangerous…I've watched movies. It always starts as something good but then it gets corrupted and it's used against the innocent or one small change has catastrophic results or we discover there's no way to actually change the future and we create the very world we were trying to avoid."

Still watching carefully, Felicity saw the shudder that shook the professor and knew she had struck a chord. Ideas and possibilities again swamped her mind as she quickly reviewed and discarded options. When she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"What did you see in the future that you wanted to avoid? Maybe if we work together we can change it. I will do everything I can to help you."

"I saw you dying in Oliver's arms!" Carter turned and almost screamed the words at her. He could still see the image in his mind and it still broke his heart. "I saw my baby daughter all grown up and giving her life to save a band of heroes. You did try to help me and it cost you your life."

"Daughter?" Felicity's mouth continued to move but for once no words came to her.

Carter turned back to her with tears in his eyes as he spoke in a much softer tone of voice. "I was enthralled with what I had created and I couldn't help but see how you were in the future. You were with the Green Arrow and together you lead Team Arrow and protected the city. You were constantly putting your lives in danger to save the world. The beautiful grandchildren you gave me were by your side. They were more brilliant than me but brave like you, like your mother. They had to watch their mother die."

He paused to see Felicity still looking shell-shocked and he understood as he had felt the same way when he had watched her that day. "I returned to my time and did everything I could to make sure that future didn't happen. I left you and your mother. I buried the technology. I hid from the world, even from my sister. She used my technology to aid in her own work though and it fell into Damien's hands. He wants me to re-create it so he can change history."

Felicity felt the room tilt and spin as the past, present, and future collided in her mind and heart. Her words flowed without conscious thought as she tried to process that it was her dad in front of her and that she would have kids with Oliver. "We really need a support group of superheroes…maybe have annual conventions or something. We could have tech booths, demonstrations, share ideas, and help each other out. Maybe we could prevent the bad guys from getting—"

A spurt of harsh laughter from Carter halted Felicity's words and she just stared at him as he spoke.

"That's just what you did. You and Oliver created the Justice League of America."


	10. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us back to Oliver, Team Arrow, and some new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Many thanks for the continued support…I am very glad several were surprised by the twists in the last chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No legal claim, no desire to stop writing!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Each member of Team Arrow nodded and Oliver turned back to the doctor._

_"How can you help us?"_

_"First, I'm not alone and second, Damien will agree to meet me. Before we go there though, there's more that I need to tell you."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

"You mean there's more than the fact that we have a genius egomaniac with a mindless army at his command wanting to travel through time? Why not just take over the world now?" Roy's sarcastic quip was delivered in an angry tone.

"The storms of the last nights mean he's able to experiment now. He hasn't perfected it yet though." Barbara could only imagine what Damien had done to her brother to gain that knowledge. Her imagination also provided images of what could happen if Damien did perfect the technology. She pushed all of those worries aside though and continued.

"Before he kidnapped my brother, Damien had been able to somewhat duplicate the work. He wasn't able to travel through time but he was able to see glimpses of the future including those who would stand against him. He needed more information so he went after my brother but he didn't forget his future enemies and he's tried to take them out."

Diggle felt a fresh wave of anger as he remembered his brother being a target of Darhk's and that it had cost him his life. "So who did he take out this time?"

Barbara offered a sympathetic smile as she could see the man's pain but she still answered his question bluntly. "He tried to take out Sara Lance and Ray Palmer."

Thea gasped slightly and immediately looked to her brother. Oliver gave her a slight smile which helped her to breathe and she nodded gratefully. Glancing past him, she saw Roy's gaze focused on her and knew that she had the support of others now. She was no longer alone – she was part of Team Arrow.

"Explain." It was Oliver who gave the order after he saw Thea was breathing more normally.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Damien helped Malcolm as both wanted Ra's al Ghul dead. Your own death would have been a bonus for him but he wasn't leaving that to chance. He had an explosion set to take out Ray Palmer. His next target was Team Arrow." Barbara heard the soft beep of her watch and knew it was time to take the next step. She continued speaking more urgently. "There's more to tell you but I need to show you something first."

When Barbara moved toward the door she found her path immediately blocked by a scowling Oliver Queen. She knew he required further explanation and she bit back her own impatience as she still needed him as much as he needed her. "I told you that I'm not alone and that's the part I need to show you now. We are on a tight schedule though."

"You've seen the future too, haven't you?" Thea asked in disbelief and wonder. She couldn't help glancing at Roy as he had been the one to tell her that she still had so much to learn. His frown matched Oliver's but she could read the shock in his eyes.

Barbara turned to face the young woman and spoke with a warm smile. "Let's just say that one of my friends has shared a lot of knowledge. He's outside now and you can meet him Thea."

Again Barbara watched as Team Arrow exchanged looks. She wasn't surprised when Oliver delivered a single word command as he stepped aside.

"Go."

Oliver placed himself directly behind Barbara and knew Diggle would be last. He also knew they were all willing to take the chance on their new ally but that they were also still prepared for anything.

Barbara stepped outside and again looked to the rooftop to see the flash of light. She saw that Oliver too had turned and caught it but he said nothing. As the others exited the building, each scanned the area and positioned themselves naturally in a semi-circle with all directions covered.

"We need to get to the roof." Barbara spoke but did not step forward until Oliver gave a nod granting permission. Again she felt them moving behind her but she led the way without looking back.

It was a silent, tense group that made their way to the roof. Oliver remained behind Barbara so he was the first to see the man step from the shadows. He had his bow lifted and an arrow ready but he did not take the shot. The others quickly covered his back and prepared for battle as well.

Heaving a soft sigh, Barbara intentionally moved to stand between Team Arrow and the other man as she spoke. "This is Rip Hunter."

"Really? That's his real name? Rip Hunter?" Thea nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance at the obvious lie.

The slim man with reddish brown hair gave Thea a wink as he teased her. "I could tell you my real name, Ms. Queen, but then I'd have to kill you."

Oliver's grip tightened slightly as Roy growled under his breath. Barbara gave Rip a frown before she turned to face Team Arrow.

"He thinks he's charming but you learn to ignore that supposed wit." She waited just a moment to ensure the others wouldn't act before she continued. "I don't even know his real name. I do know that he's from the future and he's trying to help us protect time from those like Damien. His intel has already proven very useful and he can help us now."

Moving to lean lazily against one of the air handling units Rip crossed his arms over his chest and gave a negligent shrug as Barbara finished. "Darhk is a threat that must be stopped and I'm just the guy to help you do that. I'm going to need something in return from you though."

Oliver still held his weapon without moving and his focus remained on Rip. Roy and Thea continued to scan the area. It was Diggle who spoke up.

"What do you need from us?"

Rip grinned and moved forward but he raised his arms in a harmless gesture as he grinned. "You guys have the whole Team thing down rather well and I need you to help train my new team."

"We don't do anything until Felicity is back safely." Oliver's growl was low and threatening as he continued to aim an arrow at the other man.

"I can accept that deal. Felicity is valuable to me as well – not in the same way as she is to you Oliver." Rip smirked as he heard another growl from the Green Arrow.

Roy shifted restlessly but it was Thea who lacked the patience to wait any longer. "Just how do you propose to help us get Felicity back anyway? How can we defeat Darhk and his drones?"

Barbara and Rip exchanged looks before she answered. "Damien will meet me. We just need to follow him back so we know where his headquarters is."

"Great plan – how exactly does that help us defeat the mindless army?" Roy asked with a frown.

Again Barbara and Rip exchanged looks but this time he was the one who answered. "I can temporarily short circuit the implant control. That won't eliminate all of them though. You will still need help from me and my team."

"Who exactly is on your team?" Diggle asked. The puzzle pieces that Barbara mentioned earlier had just snapped into place for him but he wanted confirmation.

"If Oliver will promise not to shoot me I'll signal them now." Rip quirked a brow and waited as the Green Arrow continued to remain perfectly still with an arrow trained on his heart. After more minutes than he had hoped, Oliver nodded. He couldn't help but notice that the arrow was still trained on him though.

Roy and Thea shifted slightly as they continued to stay alert. Diggle's own focus was to protect their backs. It was again Oliver who first saw the Rip Hunter's new team and despite his surprise little showed on his face.

Sara Lance stepped from the shadows in white leather and smiled warmly at Oliver even though he only stared at her. Ray Palmer seemed to appear from nowhere and he too sported a ready grin and wore the suit he had created.

Barbara watched but still there was little reaction on Oliver's face. She had hoped that Sara's presence would soften him but it seemed that Oliver's entire being was focused only on the missing Felicity. A part of her was warmed by the strong sentiment but she pushed it aside to focus on business. With a shake of her head, she made the unnecessary introductions.

"I did say he tried to eliminate Sara and Ray. Rip's knowledge of the future allowed us to save them both. Sara is now the White Canary. Ray's tech allows him to shrink so to the size of an atom hence his name."

Helplessly Thea turned and simply stared as Sara who smiled gently and nodded at her. She couldn't believe the woman wasn't dead. For months, she had been living with unbearable guilt and yet couldn't immediately release that burden even though Sara stood alive and well before her. Thea exhaled her breath sharply in a half laugh, half groan.

Roy and Diggle said nothing but both shifted slightly closer as they were concerned about both Oliver's and Thea's reactions to the resurrection of their old friends. It was Sara who spoke up though.

"It's okay Thea. I am grateful for the life I have now and that wouldn't have been possible without you. You need to learn to let go of the pain and darkness instead of allowing it to consume you." Sara truly felt unburdened and she saw her new life as a second chance. She fully intended to embrace the light and goodness that she hadn't felt that she had deserved previously.

Ray chimed in next with a brash swagger as he stepped forward. "We really can help you get Felicity back! You won't believe all that my suit can do since Rip helped me with some modifications."

The silence stretched out as Team Arrow offered no response. Barbara again took the initiative as she spoke.

"We will have help from one more person too – the Black Canary."

"What?" Stunned, Thea growled the question as she finally looked away from Sara to frown resentfully at Barbara. "Laurel is still in a coma. She can't help herself much less us!"

Sara stepped forward slightly as she again sought to reassure Thea. It was obvious to her that the young woman was carrying a great deal of guilt and pain. "Laurel made her choices Thea - the same as I did. It isn't your fault that she was injured."

"I gave a new medication to Laurel. She should be waking up very soon and with some new gifts of her own." Barbara also reassured them.

Thea moved to place a hand on Roy's arm and bring his attention to her. After a moment he nodded and she turned to find Diggle's eyes already on her. He glanced around the roof before he too gave her a single sharp nod. With a slight smile, Thea approached her brother and gently covered his hand with hers. She didn't try to force him to lower his weapon but she did speak softly into his ear.

"We still need help to rescue Felicity. Regardless of anything else, you want her back, right?" Thea asked the question but she knew what her brother's answer would be.

Another long moment stretched as all awaited Oliver's decision. While his face remained blank, anyone that knew him well knew he was struggling. He was the creator of Team Arrow and he still accepted that burden completely. His choice to accept help could save Felicity and his future or it could damn them all.

Barbara saw real emotions flash across Oliver's face and blinked in shock. The words came out before she thought it through completely. "Damien is holding my family too Oliver. I will do everything I can to ensure their safe return and that includes Felicity."

Oliver turned to meet her eyes and was stunned by the glimpse of powerful emotions briefly displayed there. He knew she had some fighting skills but in that moment he realized that she also had control. With a small smile for his sister and Team, he repeated the words he had once spoken to Felicity herself.

"There's no choice to make. We go after Darhk and we get Felicity…" Oliver paused to look back at Barbara as he continued. "and your brother back."

"We need a plan—" Rip began but Roy interrupted him.

"Trust me, we'll need a couple of them actually." Roy grinned at Thea before he caught Diggle's smile and Oliver's nod.


	11. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses a bit more on those outside of Team Arrow but still has a little Olicity thrown in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sketched out the remainder and it looks like there will be a total of 15 chapters...I am still open to suggestions! ;) Many thanks for your support!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No legal claim to CW's Arrow or any DC Comics character!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

" _There's no choice to make. We go after Darhk and we get Felicity…" Oliver paused to look back at Barbara as he continued. "and your brother back."_

" _We need a plan—" Rip began but Roy interrupted him._

" _Trust me, we'll need a couple of them actually." Roy grinned at Thea before he caught Diggle's smile and Oliver's nod._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Frowning, Barbara paced the small room before she stopped to stare out the window. Roy had been right about the need for several plans. It had taken another day to reach Damien and gain his agreement for a meeting. He had been charming and a part of her would always respond to him - Barbara cursed herself for that.

However, the plan had fallen apart after that as Damien revealed that he knew she had teamed up with Oliver Queen. He had then proposed a game - they could either follow him or they could save the various citizens of Starling City who were in danger. Oliver had made the call before she could even think about it. He was supposed to have remained hidden but the man had boldly stepped from the restaurant kitchen wearing a business suit as easily as he wore his green leather. His anger when he asked about Felicity had been obvious and even dangerous but Damien had only laughed and said 'one game at a time'. She had thought then that Oliver was going to kill the man.

Shaking her head at the memory, Barbara tried to consider what other options they had. Oliver had become stoic once again after the restaurant but she had noticed that every morning brought a new training dummy into Team Arrow's lair. Diggle, Roy, and Thea made sure that one of them was always with the man even though they were all showing signs of stress.

Diggle and Roy also made sure that everyone trained and Barbara knew that it was those moments that had kept her sane. Each night the electrical storms grew worse as did her nightmares. She still believed they could do it though - they had to do it, the lives of her entire family were on the line.

A harsh gagging sound drew Barbara's attention back to the room and she watched as the brunette struggled to breathe. The woman thrashed violently on the bed as her long thin fingers clawed uselessly to clear her airway. It was difficult to watch but Barbara needed to know if this part of Rip's future predictions were true. She needed this to keep her faith.

The woman issued a strangled scream that rose steadily in pitch and Barbara winced but she didn't look away. The sound disappeared but the woman's mouth remained open. As she watched the breathing tube seemed to shatter into pieces and the brunette took several deep breaths as she fell back onto the hospital bed.

Barbara's eyes widened as Rip's words were proven true - Laurel had gained what would be known as her Canary Cry. The time traveler wouldn't go into specifics only that it was the result of the warehouse explosion which had exposed her to the meteorite chemicals. He had also alluded to the fact that she would learn to do much with it. With a hopeful smile, she stepped forward to speak as Laurel continued to almost pant as she tried to breathe.

"Relax Laurel. You're okay - everything is going to be okay." Barbara knew she was trying to convince them both but she still smiled as Laurel's eyes found hers. She continued speaking in a soft, calming voice.

"There was an explosion while you and Thea were out. Thea is okay but you were too close and you've been in a coma."

Flashes of hazy images jumbled in Laurel's brain and she panicked as she tried to remember details, any details. Her breathing continued to be harsh gasps as she couldn't seem to put the images into order.

"Focus on slowing your breathing. In and out - count the time, slow your breaths."

Laurel focused on the woman more than counting but she was able to slow her breathing. The images came into focus and she started putting the pieces together. The last thing she remembered was moving in to check out a warehouse with Thea. She didn't remember going inside though - she remembered Thea's cocky smile and then nothing but pain and darkness.

"There's a lot to tell you Laurel but the main thing is that you are okay. Oliver and Felicity are back in town...all of Team Arrow is back actually as Roy and Diggle returned as well. They even have a few new friends." Barbara paused to smile as she knew Oliver didn't consider Rip or his team to be friends. She had noticed Oliver watching the younger main suspiciously and she had also noted that Diggle normally wouldn't let Oliver train with him very long. Returning her attention to Laurel, Barbara was pleased to note that her breathing was under her control. Laurel's eyes were narrowed though and she remained silent.

"This is all good news, as is your progress Laurel. There is a bit of an issue though and we could use your help. We may also need your new gift...it was a breathing tube that made it difficult to breathe on your own."

Still feeling disoriented, Laurel hadn't realized what the obstruction had been or why it had disappeared. She looked for it now but only saw small pieces on the floor. Shaking her head, Laurel ignored the returning panic and tried to focus on something, anything.

"Ollie's back in town. Is he okay?"

Laurel's voice sounded more like a croak and Barbara moved forward to pour her some water as she answered. "He's fine - he's Oliver. The problem is that Felicity has been kidnapped by a man named Damien Darhk. That's why we need your help."

Her mouth opened and closed several times as Laurel tried to understand what was happening. Her thoughts were becoming clearer, less frightened but she still couldn't follow the other woman's words. It was then that she realized the woman seemed familiar but that she didn't know who she was.

"Who are you? How do you know all of this? Where's Thea? Ollie?" Laurel pulled herself up in the bed and brushed aside the woman's attempt to help with a frown.

Barbara bit back a sigh but she knew that she had to be patient. Laurel still had to be feeling the effects of her injuries and recovery and she would need time to process. However, Barbara wasn't sure they had time and she still hadn't told Laurel that her sister was actually alive. Intentionally smiling and speaking in a calm voice, she tried to answer Laurel's questions without overwhelming her any more than was strictly necessary.

"I'm Dr. Barbara Gordon and we are on the same side Laurel. Thea and Oliver are patrolling - well, it's actually more of a sector by sector search that Diggle organized. We haven't been able to find where Damien is keeping them so we have to search several possibilities. Roy and Diggle are out as well doing the same thing." She knew that Rip usually remained in the lair but that Ray and Sara were also out. She withheld that information.

Laurel remained silent as she tried to organize her thoughts as memories of the last months rushed and swirled in her mind. Her life had been chaotic since Sara's death and there had been days when she hadn't thought she would make it. There had also been days when she hadn't wanted to as the anger, hurt, fear, and guilt had nearly choked her. However, she had continued and she had finally just gotten her feet under her as she and Thea took up Oliver's and Sara's mantle to protect the city. She thought she had found her calling as she could do good as a lawyer and as the masked Black Canary. That had been just a brief few weeks though...suddenly realizing she had no idea what day it was, Laurel frowned and spoke.

"What is today? How long was I..." For some reason, she couldn't even force herself to say the word 'coma'.

"Your accident happened just over six weeks ago. You needed time to heal though and time for your new gift to develop. You will be stronger now Laurel and there's still so much for you to do." Barbara's faith gave strength to her voice and seemed to calm Laurel too.

"New gift?" Laurel still wasn't sure exactly what to think about Dr. Gordon but her instincts said that she was a friend. In a brief flash of intuition or something, Laurel suddenly knew that the woman had visited her in the hospital. She wasn't sure how she knew it but she thought it might explain the connection she felt to a virtual stranger.

"The Canary Cry." Barbara smiled as Laurel's eyes widened. She then frowned as she remembered just how much they needed to do. Her brother and niece were still in danger and Laurel had to meet her sister again. "We need to get out of here and back to the Arrow cave though. There's still so much to explain to you. This is good though - shocking, I know, but it is good."

Laurel didn't argue but instead just listened as Barbara continued to update her on all the recent events as they left the hospital. It was hard to imagine a time traveler helping rescue Felicity from a man with an army of drones but that wasn't anymore unbelievable than her gaining the 'Canary Cry' from her exposure to the meteor. She had a lot of questions but Laurel found herself thrilled to be back at the lair door and she was eager to see everyone.

Barbara placed a hand on Laurel's arm and stopped her progress. She had put it off long enough though. Laurel would see Sara soon and she deserved advance warning. "There's one more friend here that I need to mention. An old friend. You know her, very well actually."

Waiting, Laurel stared at Barbara but the woman didn't speak for several long moments. Just as she was losing her patience and opened her mouth to question Barbara lightning split the dark night sky. Several bright bolts crackled just above them before one struck the lair's roof in a shower of sparks. The resulting force knocked them to the ground.

Laurel blinked and put a hand to her head to stop the throbbing sensation. There was a part of her though that was simply glad that she was still awake. She immediately turned slightly so that she could stand and check on Barbara; however, more pain sliced through her head and she had to close her eyes and breathe. When she opened them, she was sure that the explosion had actually killed her as it was her sister who knelt by her side.

"Laurel!" Sara was relieved to see her sister and couldn't resist pulling her into a hug. Their relationship had been tumultuous at times but they were family and that meant even more to Sara after she had received a second chance at life.

Hugging Sara close, Laurel just breathed and closed her eyes again. Whatever life after death meant, at least she had her sister back with her. It would take her several moments to even hear the voices around them.

"Everyone okay?" Diggle asked as he scanned them for injuries. Oliver and Thea were returning too as they needed to assess the damage from the lightning strike.

Seeing Sara hugging Laurel, Diggle turned to find Ray kneeling next to Barbara who hadn't regained consciousness. He crouched on her other side as Ray used his suit to check her vitals and perform quick medical scans. Diggle scanned the scene in case others saw them and when he looked back Barbara was slowly sitting up. As he watched the woman blinked several times before she spoke.

"What happened?"

"Lightning." Diggle advised as he again glanced back at the roof. Roy was taking a look but they needed to get inside to check everyone and all systems. Just getting ready to issue the order, he glanced up as Oliver and Thea joined them at a run.

"Report." Oliver's eyes moved over everyone and widened slightly when he saw the Lance sisters embracing. He quickly looked back at Barbara as the woman had shared that Laurel would be able to help them. Ray had her lying on the ground as he performed more tests. Laurel was back, Sara was back but Felicity was still missing. Trying to keep the constant rise of anger buried, Oliver looked away from the scene. It had been too long since he had seen Felicity, held her, and he wasn't sure he could last much longer.

A sharp memory slammed into him as he remembered Felicity wanting to grieve for Sara. He had told her that he couldn't, that he had to lead them and gain justice. It had been hard but that had been his job. His job now was to rescue Felicity. He was not only failing but he was no longer sure that he could do it. Felicity had always been his strength, his anchor even before he had admitted that he loved her. Without her, it felt like he was back on the Gambit as the storm raged around him and tore his life apart.

Glancing up to smile at Roy as he rejoined them, Thea then moved to Oliver's side. She had seen him flinch before every muscle in his body had flexed and shuddered. Her big brother had always seemed invincible to her and he had only seemed more so once she had seen him as the Arrow. However, she had also now seen him with his Team and the woman he loved. Oliver wasn't just a superhero, he wasn't just her big brother…he was a man who had found his soulmate. Thea had quickly realized that Oliver was better with Felicity in his life but she hadn't truly understood their bond until Felicity had been taken from him. Oliver seemed to be walking along a razor's edge - poised either for greatness or for utter devastation.

When Oliver turned with an arrow ready, Thea, Diggle, and Roy moved to provide support. However, it was only Rip bounding through the door and with a surprising show of true emotion, his smile was wide and genuine.

"Look at this! I think the lightning was a gift from Felicity!"

The group continued to be focused on him but he directed his attention to Oliver as he spoke.

"Felicity really is remarkable! I don't know how but I think she directed the lightning to hit us and start a program on her computers. It's not a message I understand though."


	12. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rescue chapter and includes an Olicity reunuion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Today (9/11) will always be a somber day in our history and my thoughts are with those who lost someone during the attacks. Let's always remember and let's learn from history!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – As new S4 trailers have been released it must be clear that I still have no claim on this show!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_"Look at this! I think the lightning was a message from them!"_

_The group continued to be focused on him but he directed his attention to Oliver as he spoke._

_"Felicity really is remarkable! I don't know how but I think she directed the lightning to hit us and start a program on her computers. It's not a message I understand though."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

After Rip's announcement the entire group had made their way into the lair. Diggle had checked out Barbara's head injury as Sara had seen to Laurel's. The Lance sisters remained off to the side speaking in whispers but the others had converged to surround Felicity's computer. Rip was bringing up the programs and checking everything out as Diggle had required.

"It may not be Felicity. We need to be sure this is a friendly message before we just accept it." Diggle explained again. He hated seeing Roy and Thea frown in disappointment but he hated Oliver's blank mask even more. For just a few moments, he had seemed like Oliver instead of the masked vigilante that Diggle had first met. He watched as Oliver pounded yet another training dummy to release some of his frustration.

The storm continued to rage outside but it didn't conceal the sounds of pounding on the outside door. Team Arrow reacted instinctively and moved together to form the first line of defense just a few feet from the door. Sara and Laurel came next with Barbara and Ray standing together to the side and further back. Surprisingly it was Rip who stood at the door and after a nod from Oliver he threw it wide.

"Hello to you too old friend." Anatoli offered a small smile as he looked at arrow pointed at him. He then smiled at Oliver as he continued. "Thank you. It is good to stand outside for as long as possible during a storm like this."

Oliver remained armed and dangerous and no one inside the lair moved as they awaited his judgment. Anatoli continued to smile without even glancing at the army that stood with the young man.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked in surprise when he realized that his friend was not in any danger. Anatoli had agreed to do a favor for him and that favor required that the man remain far away from Starling City.

"The fault lies with you. You did not tell me that she was so stubborn—" The Russian got no further as the click of heels interrupted him. He heaved a sigh then turned to speak to the approaching woman. "I told you to wait until I knew that it was safe."

"I know my daughter is in danger and I want to know what's going on." Donna Smoak demanded as she looked around the group in surprise. Felicity had explained everything to her but that didn't exactly prepare her to see them all.

"You're Felicity's mom?" Roy asked in surprise as he noted her skirt was even shorter than Felicity's usually were. As his eyes noted her low cut top, he again opened his mouth but Thea's sharp elbow in his ribs stopped him.

"Yes, I am and I demand to see her." Donna focused on Oliver. She was glad that he was okay as that meant he was able to protect her daughter.

Thea stepped forward with a smile. "Ms. Smoak, I'm Thea Queen. I'm Oliver's sister—"

"Felicity has told me about you - she likes you." Donna smiled at the young woman then glanced around the room again as she realized it was much more crowded than she had expected. "I thought she had told me everything but there are many more of you. How many masked superheroes are running around Starling City anyway? Is there a convention going on?"

Roy and Diggle both chuckled as Thea answered her. "I'm sure Felicity told you everything but there have been some recent developments since her..."

"Felicity has been abducted and we need to get back to finding her." Oliver's voice was sharp as he looked away from Felicity's mom. It was almost too painful of a reminder for him.

Donna had heard her daughter speak of the man for years so his angry tone didn't bother her. She had seen the pain in his eyes and knew that pain was because he loved Felicity. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on his arm to comfort him and herself.

"If they are staying then can I close the door?" Rip spoke and watched as Donna's head swiveled to face him. He grinned at her and even gave her a wink as he shut the door.

Anatoli had nodded toward Sara but then just stepped toward the computer while the others had talked. He spoke again as he continued to stare at the monitor. "So you are getting ready to leave then?"

"No, we just got back. We are trying to determine if we received a message from Felicity and what it says." Diggle provided the answer as he too stepped back toward the computers.

"The message says that now is a good time to rescue them." Anatoli turned to speak directly to Oliver. "It is Morse code and you don't have time to make other determinations."

Team Arrow moved to stand behind Oliver as he demanded answers from Anatoli. Barbara and Rip focused on the computer as Anatoli revealed the message also provided a set time and precise coordinates. Willing to risk walking into a trap, Team Arrow moved immediately to prepare and the others quickly followed. Sara helped Laurel suit up as Ray made adjustments to his own suit. Anatoli's job would continue to be the protection of Felicity's mother so both would remain behind.

As they drove to the office building, Rip, Thea, and Barbara continued to pull up the schematics and worked to disarm as much security as they could while the other discussed strategy. It was Oliver and Diggle who gave the assignments. Oliver and Roy would go in first through the roof. Thea, Laurel and Sara were assigned the north entrance and Ray and Diggle would cover Rip and Barbara's entrance through the rear. They still needed Rip to disengage the drones but he needed to be inside to do that.

Rip and Barbara moved quietly through the halls. They located the small electrical closet without issue and Rip immediately started to work on accessing the network. He knew time was limited but it was a tedious process as Darhk's security was intense. Barbara provided status updates as did the others as everyone found and held their positions. Glancing at the countdown on his watch, Rip noted that he had less than one minute until the time the message referenced. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he worked even faster.

40...39...38...37...36...35...34...33...

Oliver and Roy exchanged a look as lightning continued to roll across the sky. It was only thirty seconds to the meet time and both knew they would find out if it was a trap or actually Felicity.

26...25...24...23...22...21...20...

Another round of check-ins offered little reassurance. Nerves were stretched thin as the electrical storm grew around them.

17...16...15...14...13...12...

Lightning slashed across the dark sky in a brilliant but deadly dance.

9...8...7...6...

Diggle suddenly understood and called out a warning just as Oliver launched his body at Roy's and rolled them away.

3...2...1

Lightning struck the roof mere feet away from Oliver and Roy. The current fried the electrical system in the building and knocked Rip back into the wall of the closet. Barbara was immediately by his side as everyone checked in again.

"Are you—" Barbara began but Rip waved off her assistance and stood on his own.

He frowned as he interrupted to answer her. "I'm fine." He immediately moved back to his laptop as he tried to work through the possibilities. "They may have taken down the drones themselves. We should verify—"

All heard the crash as Oliver entered the building with Roy right behind him. The others soon joined as they followed their own courses toward the basement. What little intel they had gathered revealed an abundant power source and incredible heat in that area - more than a normal office building would require.

Roy noted more fallen drones and confirmed Diggle's report as Sara acknowledged the same. They stopped each time to bind them as no one could predict when the men would regain consciousness.

Oliver kicked through the basement door with an arrow nocked and ready. As the first drone approached he released it and moved toward the next ones. Roy joined the fray as more drones appeared. Sara led the charge from the north side with Laurel and Thea flanking her. Much like Oliver, Thea employed her bow and arrow but both the Lance sisters used staffs. Diggle, Ray, Barbara, and Rip moved into the crowded lab but Ray soon shrank and disappeared from sight. The other three stuck together as they fought the drones hand to hand.

More drones swarmed around the rescuers and hid well the actions of their leader.

As he had reawakened the drones, Darhk started activating his emergency procedures which would guarantee his research would be saved offsite. He had made much progress and the temptation of victory had clouded his mind - he understood now that they had used the test to direct this attack. Turning he met Felicity's eyes and then those of the professor. It seemed that he had underestimated them and he wouldn't do that again. Checking once more to determine that the files were being downloaded, he moved toward the pair.

Felicity had seen Darhk move and had forced her eyes from Oliver who was already hidden from her. He had come for her though; they had all come - including a young man that she didn't even recognize. Stopping her internal ramble, she watched Darhk and tried to think of some way protect her father.

Just as Darhk reached Felicity and she pulled back a fist to punch, a bullet slammed into the man and knocked him back. Felicity turned and saw Diggle across the room with his gun in his hands. She gave him a wobbly smile of thanks as tears threatened her eyes. It was then she realized that she still had to stop Darhk's research - she had to destroy it all.

Moving quickly to the computers as the battle raged around her, Felicity started working to stop the download. She was surprised when her dad pulled on her arm.

"We need to get you out of here. Felicity, there's no time—" Carter was worried for his daughter's safety which was nothing new but with her in front of him the worry felt even more urgent.

"No, we can't let anyone else have this. This is what we do. I've got this!" Felicity gave him a smile and turned back to her computer but before she could type she was jerked out of the chair.

"No, this isn't what you do." Carter felt fear and anger explode inside him as he remembered her future death trying to protect others. He was so focused on the task that she surprised him by pushing forward to stand in front of him.

"Oliver, no! He's my dad!" Felicity stood breathing heavily as she stared at Oliver across the room. She was giddy to see him and for just a moment it felt like it was just the two of them. As two drones approached Oliver she saw his focus shift to protect himself but she couldn't seem to look away. Roy's voice pulled her back to the necessity of her efforts though.

"I would stay behind her if I were you. He will still be watching." Roy glanced back and knew that despite Oliver continuing to fight drones that his focus would always be on Felicity. He smiled in relief at the blonde himself and then chided her even as he reached out to squeeze her hand. "So what's so important that you are risking our lives Felicity?"

Emotion rolled through Felicity at being able to talk to and touch her Team and she squeezed Roy's hand tightly. It took her a moment to blink back tears and answer him. "We need to destroy his research. We need to make sure no one can use it again."

"Easy enough!" Roy grinned and pulled a small explosive from his belt. "I can place this wherever you want and it will take out the immediate area. I have the remote so we'll be fine." He clarified before Felicity could ask.

The pair set it up with input from Carter and then realized that it had gotten strangely quiet. They turned back to see Darhk holding some type of device as he kept Barbara in front of him. Oliver, Thea, and Diggle were closest to him but Sara, Laurel, Rip, and Ray were stationed nearby as well. Drones were still scattered about but nearly all had been incapacitated.

"I'm meant to do more – you can't stop me!" Damien directed his words at Oliver but then turned to stare at Felicity and then Carter. "You've seen just how this will end!"

Carter paled as he again remembered the future conflict that cost Felicity her life. Felicity took his hand as Roy moved to stand in front of them.

Oliver prepared to release an arrow when Darhk turned back to him. Several things happened at once as lightning seemed to fly from the device in Darhk's hand. The bolt struck Oliver throwing him back several feet as both Felicity and Laurel screamed. It felt like thunder shook the building as both Darhk and Barbara were thrown backward. The explosive device Roy set was detonated and a second explosion followed which caused the room to go dark.

After several moments, lights flickered on again, voices and coughing were heard as everyone tried to recover. A red haze filled the room and carried a sharp, acrylic odor.

Felicity felt Roy's arms around her and she turned to confirm that he was okay. He nodded reassuringly and helped her to her feet. The blonde barely had time to smile her thanks before Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	13. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Olicity goodness with resolution to the action in the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Many thanks for your continued support! There's one chapter and the Epilogue left and both will be posted by next Saturday!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Still no claim!

_**XXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Several things happened at once as lightning seemed to fly from the device in Darhk's hand. The bolt struck Oliver throwing him back several feet as both Felicity and Laurel screamed. It felt like thunder shook the building as both Darhk and Barbara were thrown backward. The explosive device Roy set was detonated and a second explosion followed which caused the room to go dark._

_After several moments, lights flickered on again, voices and coughing were heard as everyone tried to recover. A red haze filled the room and carried a sharp, acrylic odor._

_Felicity felt Roy's arms around her and she turned to confirm that he was okay. He nodded reassuringly and helped her to her feet. The blonde barely had time to smile her thanks before Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX** _

Roy and Diggle moved immediately check on their Team and the others. Thea knocked out a drone before giving Roy a reassuring smile. She then joined him as Ray suddenly appeared on the ground mere feet away. Sara and Laurel shared a smile that they were both okay and then turned to see Rip gaining his feet as he scanned the area before he stopped to stare at a still kissing Oliver and Felicity.

Felicity would have passed out in relief but she didn't want to miss out on kissing Oliver. They had gone through a lot together and that had included separations but it always hurt her heart to be away from him. It also made her heart soar to be next to him especially when his arms were around her. Unwilling to completely relinquish the feeling but needing to breathe, she leaned only her head back. She also needed to see him, to know that he was more than just fine. Lightning had struck him after all.

Meeting Felicity's eyes, Oliver felt his heart ache in his chest. The pain was sharper than the lightning stun that Darhk had employed but it also brought pleasure. He moved both hands to cradle Felicity's cheeks as he brought his lips to hers once more.

They again clung to one another kissing passionately before Felicity pulled back slightly once more. Her fingers were wrapped around Oliver's wrists and she kept his hands on her face as she pressed a kiss to his palm. Oliver had no intention of letting go so he leaned back in for another kiss. As he did so Felicity's words stopped him.

"I'm sorry about the lightning. Not Darhk's gun thing but the bolt hitting the lair and then the roof here. I knew you would probably be the one on the roof but we needed to crash the system to stop the drones. They say lightning doesn't strike the same place twice but I'm not sure that applies when it's man-made so I hope you weren't hit earlier—"

Oliver pressed his lips to her both to stop the ramble and because he simply couldn't resist. The remarkable woman in his arms was his and he wasn't letting go again.

"Barbara!" Laurel's cry drew all eyes to her and even separated Oliver and Felicity. Darhk was nowhere to be seen but the brunette doctor was lying on the ground.

Sara was right behind Laurel and called Ray forward too as the doctor was unresponsive. The others moved closer as well but Diggle and Roy passed them to check for signs of Darhk. Thea had a bloody gash on her head and Ray was still coughing from the fumes but everyone else was standing despite having injuries of their own though.

There was no time for other reunions as the group worked quickly to destroy the lab, alert ARGUS as to the drones, and make their escape. Ray used his suit for medical diagnostics on Barbara and Carter stuck close to his sister as did Laurel. Sara helped Diggle, Roy, and Thea handle the drones while Oliver guarded Felicity who was checking Darhk's network.

They made their way back to the Arrow cave with Diggle and Ray entering first as they prepared for Barbara. Oliver and Felicity were next and she was immediately engulfed in a hug by her mother.

"Mom, what you are doing here?" Felicity turned to look at Oliver with wide eyes. "And why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Your Oliver isn't much on communication is he?" Donna asked as Roy and Thea entered just in time to hear the comment and laugh.

Silence fell though as Rip carried an unconscious Barbara inside with Carter and Laurel trailing close behind him. Carter did stop though when he saw Donna and she returned his shocked expression.

"I guess you aren't much on communicating either Felicity." Donna was surprised to see the man she had once loved. She had always thought their daughter had taken after him and seeing him push his glasses nervously she couldn't help but smile at the similarities.

"There's really no time for a family reunion." Rip advised shortly before placing Barbara down on the med table moving off to the side of the room.

"Who are you anyway?" Felicity asked. It was only then that she realized she hadn't spoken to Ray, Sara, or Laurel. Oliver had commanded her entire attention as it seemed he often did. Without waiting for Rip's response she moved to hug Sara.

"Felicity." Sara smiled warmly as she returned the other woman's hug. "I'm glad to see that you are still running things here."

Felicity laughed before she replied. "I'm just glad to see that you're alive Sara."

There was so much more that Felicity wanted to say to the other woman but she just gave a series of small nods as Sara squeezed her hand in understanding. Felicity then approached the table where Ray and Diggle were working on Barbara with Laurel standing close by.

"Good to see you Ray. Laurel, are you okay?" Felicity asked kindly. The woman didn't turn toward her as her focus remained on Barbara but Ray did glance up to smile at her.

"What's going on?" Donna asked in confusion. Her ex was back, she was pretty sure the 'Sara' with them was the Sara Lance whose death had scared Felicity, and it didn't seem that her daughter even knew the other man in the room who watched her as almost as closely as Oliver did.

"Mom, I would explain but I have no idea really." Felicity answered as she turned to wrap her arms around Oliver who had stayed with her each step and stood at her back.

"Long story short - that guy whose real name definitely isn't Rip Hunter traveled through time to help us save Felicity and the creator of time travel which turns out to be Felicity's dad. Kinda full circle, don't ya think?" Roy asked with a grin.

Thea and Sara then stepped forward to fill in some of the blanks for both Donna and Felicity as Diggle and Ray continued to work on Barbara. Laurel and Carter remained by the med table and provided assistance. Anatoli simply met Oliver's eyes and caught his gesture to the right. It took only a moment to pour several shots of vodka. He handed the first glass to Donna with a grin. Sara, Roy, Thea stepped forward quickly to take glasses and Oliver grabbed two for him and Felicity. The discussions continued after the empty glasses hit the metal table loudly; however, they were interrupted when Barbara's eyes jerked open as she issued a slight scream.

Laurel and Carter both breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Barbara spoke with wide eyes.

"I can't move my legs, I can't even feel them." Her eyes darted nervously but she stopped when she saw her brother. "Carter, Carter!"

Carter took her hand and pushed her gently back to rest on the table. "It's going to be okay. We'll do some tests, we have the technology of the future, and we'll find out what happened and make sure you are okay."

Barbara's panic receded somewhat but it still seemed so unreal to her. She had been trying to right the wrong of Damien and she had thought she had but now she had to wonder if this was her real punishment. She met Laurel's eyes as the woman took her other hand.

"You helped me and I'll return the favor. We are on the same side after all." Laurel wasn't sure what would be necessary but she was determined to help the woman. She had felt an instantaneous connection to her even before she had realized that Barbara hadn't just saved her but Sara too. There was also a part of her that felt guilty as she had screamed just before Barbara had been knocked backward.

Barbara laid her head back and nodded as the conversation flowed once again as they also cared for each other's minor injuries. Carter stayed by his sister's side but he cast frequent glances at both Felicity and Donna as he answered questions. Both he and Felicity rambled during their explanations but it was Oliver's reaction to kiss Felicity quiet each time that made the group laugh. Everyone grew serious though as Felicity demanded details on Sara's return. She was also curious about Ray's participation especially after it was revealed that both planned to work with the time traveler. The conversation veered then into just what Rip's plans were for his Team, what they thought Darhk would try next, time travel in general, and just what needed to be done now and in the future.

"I think we need to create some sort of group to help us." Felicity watched as her dad glanced up to meet her eyes. He paused for a moment but then looked back down at his sister once before he gave her a nod.

Thea and Roy exchanged a look as Felicity remained uncharacteristically silent. It was Thea who asked the obvious question. "What kind of group? A support group?"

"Superheroes anonymous? We could all wear masks to the meetings." Roy quipped.

Thea rolled her eyes but she still leaned slightly back to rest against him. It had been a long few weeks, a long few months actually and it felt good to laugh together. It felt good simply for all of them to be together again. She couldn't help but remember how alone she had felt the year before after Slade revealed her real dad. It had seemed like she had lost it all but now, looking around the room, she had an ever larger family. When she met Felicity's eyes, Thea's grin grew – she had the feeling that she and the blonde would become very close, practically like sisters really.

"I was thinking more of the Justice League of America." Felicity announced as she turned from Thea to look at Oliver as she took his hand. "Considering our recent past and Darhk's view of the future, we're going to need all the support we can get." Later when they were alone in bed, Felicity knew she would have to tell Oliver just what her dad had seen in the future. For now, she just needed to plant the idea so he and the others could think about it.

"Sometimes we create the very future we are trying to avoid." Carter spoke up but still gave another nod to his daughter. She was her own woman and he had to learn to respect her choices. That was what she had told him when she had convinced him to help Darhk so they could get the message to Team Arrow. It had worked though - they had been rescued and she was okay, for now at least. It was his sister who needed his help though and he turned to see her staring at Felicity.

Felicity spoke before the others could. "And some things happen for a reason. I'm glad to be here with all of you and that might not have happened if you hadn't made the choices you made in the past, or will make in the future, you know what I mean. I think we can still make the world, the future a better place. I also think we stand a better chance together."

Barbara frowned as she met her brother's eyes and then turned back to Felicity. "I don't think I can help with that Felicity. I can't even walk." She couldn't imagine what kind of future she could have now but at least her brother was alive. Her niece was alive and well too and for that Barbara actually gave Felicity a small smile. She continued looking around and saw just how many people had come together to fight Darhk. So many, all standing, all superheroes and she no longer knew how she could be part of that.

A tense silence followed Barbara's words until Rip stepped forward and spoke. "I think you might be surprised at just what all you can do, Dr. Gordon, when you set your mind to it and you have the support of friends." He knew it was risky to show his hand, time travel was always tricky, but he wanted to give the woman hope.

Barbara gasped slightly as she caught Rip's nod to Laurel just before she realized that he had known - maybe not when the injury would occur but that it would happen. Strangely that did calm her and provide some comfort. Her mind still couldn't conceive of such a future though and she fell back as she tried to understand. When she felt Laurel take her hand, she turned to face the woman again.

"We are on the same side Barbara." Laurel repeated the phrase once more. It seemed her life had just taken another unexpected turn but she was still determined to move forward without wallowing in the past. She had made that mistake before and it had cost her. Her sister had a second chance and now she did too.

"You all have a lot to talk about and I have to make a quick trip. Just a few things to settle." Rip gave a smile to Sara and Ray as he continued. "I expect Oliver will have taught you a lot by the time I return."

"So you have a home, a family?" Felicity asked curiously. She had discussed time travel with her dad but she was still fascinated that the young man before her had actually done it successfully multiple times.

Rip met her eyes and couldn't resist stepping to her. "A time for everything and to everything its place Felicity…and yes, I'll be careful."

Felicity had just opened her mouth to advise the same but she snapped it shut as he leaned in to kiss her cheek before he spoke again. "The JLA is a great idea."

Rip met Oliver's eyes and nodded but didn't step closer as the man continued to glower at him. He shot a quick smirk at the others and then made his way to the door. He heard the conversation start again and couldn't resist turning around. His eyes again focused on Oliver and Felicity first as it seemed everyone was situated around them.

The pair stood side by side - his arm was around her waist, she curved slightly into him. They were focused on those around them but their bond was unmistakeable. Roy and Thea stood on Oliver's left with Thea standing comfortably close to both men as they talked. Diggle stood on Felicity's right and the blonde was currently resting a hand on his arm. Barbara remained lying on the med table just in front of Team Arrow with Laurel and Carter positioned by her head. Sara stood next to Laurel and Ray was slightly behind her checking something on his watch. As Rip continued to watch, Donna moved to stand close to Felicity and Anatoli remained close to her side.

Time was a fluid concept to Rip and he did know what the future could hold for them. However, it was interesting to see them now, at the beginning when so much was changing and they were really just getting started.

As his eyes moved to Oliver and Felicity once more he saw they were now staring at one another. Conversations continued around them but neither spoke, neither looked away. In that moment, he saw them just as Oliver and Felicity - not the Vigilante and his IT girl and not even the future leaders the JLA - just Oliver and Felicity.

The sight reassured Rip and gave him hope as, even more than their gifts and powers, they needed to maintain their humanity. There was more darkness to come and they would need their love, their friendships, and their honor to be able to remain heroes.


	14. Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter - this adds some emotional closure to the action! Totally Team Arrow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – This is the last real chapter but the Epilogue will be posted on Wednesday! Thank you for taking this journey with me! I hope you've had at least half as much fun as I've had! BTW this chapter provides a bit of emotional closure following the recent action and does get me my HEA! ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER – No shock here: I do not own CW's Arrow or any DC Comics character!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

Almost three weeks had passed since Felicity had been rescued and the group had continued to rest and recover even as they trained and bonded.

Carter worked on Barbara's paralysis with help from Ray, Felicity, and even some consultations with Barry and Team Flash. He also made time to spend with both Felicity and Donna. It was a strange but wonderful time for Felicity as she had not just her mom but also her dad and a new aunt as well. She was also surrounded by Team Arrow, some new and old friends, and she went home each night with Oliver.

The Lance sisters were having a family reunion of their own. It was the first time for them to meet as equals without the past clouding their vision. They trained together, they talked, and both found a new pleasure in being sisters and friends.

Team Arrow had a reunion as well and not just because Felicity was back but because Oliver was back to normal - his new, lighter normal anyway. At Roy's urging, Oliver trained Thea using the same techniques he had first used with Roy himself. All had changed and learned since that time but they enjoyed sharing the experience. Felicity also started training with them for the first time but, much as she had before, Sara also stepped forward to help out. Thea also joined them and she and Felicity started really getting to know one another.

Oliver also made time to train both Sara and Ray on working together as partners. Diggle frequently joined for those lessons but Roy did as well. They were able to demonstrate how much stronger two people could become if there was trust between them. It was Felicity who spoke on the importance of Team communication though.

Nightly patrols were also used as a chance for all to learn and work together. All brought something unique, special to the group and, with Felicity's words regarding a possible Justice League of America in mind, they strove to learn from each other.

Word soon came that Rip was ready to meet with Ray and Sara but that he wouldn't be returning to Starling City. The pair said their good byes and their departure forced others to accept that it was time to do the same. They had had a moment of peace together but there were still battles to face and each needed to continue their personal journeys.

Anatoli escorted Donna back to her home and Felicity refused to think about him staying there. She had learned to appreciate the deadpan delivery of his taunts and the stories he shared over vodka. She also enjoyed seeing her mom's happiness. The three of them shared a final vodka toast before the couple left.

Barbara's condition hadn't changed but it was Carter who grew frustrated, not her. After carefully considering Rip's words, the doctor had decided there was still much she could do. She remained grateful that Laurel was determined to follow her though. A partnership between them excited Barbara especially as she had received a file from Rip that revealed the names of several other women who like had gifts just as the Black Canary did. They were the final to leave Team Arrow but Barbara was confident they would see them again.

The next morning Felicity and Oliver entered the lair together as they usually did. Felicity paused slightly and Oliver immediately did the same as he waited for her to speak. Her eyes were fixated on the empty lair but his were focused on her.

"Felicity." While Oliver enjoyed teasing Felicity about rambling and kissing her to silence was his new favorite pastime, the fact was that he also loved hearing her speak. Her smile had initially captured his attention but once as he watched her mouth move, her words, her voice became another addiction of his.

A shiver danced along Felicity's spine as it always did whenever Oliver said her name. She mocked his ability to communicate but the man had always been able to pack a great deal of emotion into just her name. His voice gave her the strength to speak and share her own thoughts.

"It's kinda eerie now, don't you think? So quiet after so many people were around for so long."

"It was getting crowded." Oliver grumbled slightly. However, he understood that Felicity had fears of abandonment and wanted to comfort her. "They will be back Felicity. We aren't alone anymore."

Felicity couldn't resist kissing him for trying to make her feel better. There were times when he had seemed so obtuse, so deliberately obstinate about seeing what was in front of him but after he had admitted his feelings for her, he had changed. All of those intense powers of observation became focused on her and now he knew her better than anyone ever had. Pulling back from the kiss, she grinned because she knew him too.

"Does that mean you are admitting that I am right and the JLA is a good idea?"

Oliver employed his little sister's habit and rolled his eyes. He still leaned in for a kiss though before he answered her. "I do think it's a good idea."

Felicity's grin faltered as she knew what was coming next. Even arguing in bed hadn't swayed Oliver...but it had meant some wonderful excuses to make-up instead of going to sleep angry. She blushed slightly at those memories and uselessly hoped that he wouldn't notice. When he again kissed her with more heat than before Felicity accepted that he had noticed and that she didn't really mind. It took a moment for her to focus when he started speaking.

"I never expected any of this when I returned. My goals were limited to righting the wrongs of my family and I assumed I would die trying." Oliver paused to hug Felicity more tightly as he felt her shiver at his words.

"Why did you let Diggle take the shot at Darhk?" Felicity hated hearing him speak of those dark times. She needed another way to help Oliver to see just how much he had changed. When he tensed against her she knew that she had guessed correctly. Oliver's skills and awareness would have allowed him to stop Darhk but it had been Diggle's bullet that had struck the man. She hugged Oliver more tightly and heard his sigh against her ear.

Oliver knew Diggle would tell Felicity when he was ready but he also knew that he couldn't deny her now. "Darhk was the one who had Andy killed. It was part of the experiments that resulted in the drone technology."

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise as she responded. "Oh no, poor John. I'm glad that he got some closure then...closure that you gave him. You aren't the Vigilante, you aren't even the Arrow. You've become more Oliver."

Oliver knew exactly where Felicity was leading the conversation and tried to redirect her. "Even when it became the three of us—"

"Yes, the three of us were good, are good actually but it's bigger than you, bigger than us now." Felicity interrupted. She really didn't want to discuss the darkness of the past - she wanted to focus on making their future brighter. It was good that Oliver supported the JLA but she also wanted him to lead it and he still hadn't agreed to that.

Oliver frowned at Felicity but that didn't stop her from continuing. With a sigh, he realized that it had never stopped her from disagreeing with him and he doubted that it ever would either.

"You brought John in and then me. You've trained Roy, Barry, and even helped Sara and Ray. You haven't just changed yourself but all of us too. You've made us all better."

Diggle walked in and knew immediately that the couple was still arguing. "You haven't won yet Felicity?"

While Felicity grinned at his words, Oliver shot him a glare before turning his back on both. Felicity and Diggle simply followed him toward the training area - both were surprised when Oliver spoke again.

"When I started this..." Oliver gave Felicity a significant look but she didn't interrupt him so he continued. "I thought I would die in this basement, alone in the darkness. Things changed though and I learned I would do anything to keep my family safe even when they didn't like my choices."

Felicity could no longer remain silent. "We all bear responsibility for each other Oliver. It's not just your burden. We've all made the choice to join, to stay and you can't—"

Squeezing Felicity shoulder, Diggle was glad when the blonde paused to look at him. He understood now what the problem was. He saw the same look in Oliver's eyes now as he had when the man had struggled to believe that he deserved a happy life with Felicity.

"You don't think you deserve to have a team, a network of other superheroes, a family, a future. You still don't think you are worthy." Diggle's words were soft but caused an immediate response. Oliver's head dropped slightly as he looked past Diggle. Felicity gasped and flew the few steps to Oliver to hug him.

Oliver's arms closed around Felicity and his eyes closed briefly before he opened them to look at Diggle.

Smiling, Diggle spoke again. "Remember my response when you said you didn't want to die here."

_'Then don't.'_ Oliver quickly grasped the memory of that particular conversation. His friend had been right then and Oliver had made the choice to come out of the shadows. He had made a life with Felicity away from Starling City. They were back now though and he wasn't sure he could remain in the light and be the Arrow too. Leading a group of superheroes seemed even less possible.

Felicity leaned back as she too now understood Oliver's hesitation. She smiled at Oliver when he met her eyes and she nodded her encouragement.

Sighing softly, Oliver wasn't surprised that they understood him better than he did. "I'm not sure I know how to be the leader you want me to be without embracing the darkness again."

"So you become something different."

Felicity moved across to pull the fabric off one cabinet. There inside was a new Arrow suit - modified with the help of her father and Rip. "This time will be different. You're different and you aren't alone."

Oliver joined her to look at the suit. He didn't touch it but instead kept a hand on her as he met her eyes and then Diggle's.

"So I should assume that you guys have talked and have a plan?"

Roy and Thea joined in time to hear Oliver's words. Roy made a halfhearted attempt to grab the bags Thea held but she swung them out of reach without even looking his way. Grinning, he turned to the others as he spoke. "Since when does anything ever go according to our plans anyway?"

It was Felicity's turn to glare but then she grinned. "We could vote on this. We are the founding members of the JLA and we have the right to make the decision ourselves. We can form the JLA and elect our leader."

Things grew serious as Team Arrow moved toward one another. They had each taken very different paths to the group but they stayed for the same reason. This was where they belonged...together. Regardless of the past or the future, they were family not by blood but by choice.

Oliver's eyes lingered on Felicity's but he knew her position - they had discussed it often even while in bed together. As he looked to Diggle, he realized that he knew his partner's position as well. When Diggle nodded, Oliver returned it with one of his own and a slight smile. Turning he found Roy's eyes already on him and the young man wore a smirk as he too nodded. Next Oliver faced his baby sister who wasn't just his sister but also the Red Arrow. She gave her nod of agreement with as she quirked a brow and then winked.

"I guess we don't need vodka then as everyone agrees." Oliver announced just before Felicity launched herself into his arms.

The other three exchanged laughing smiles and hugs before Thea moved slightly away to open the bags that she had brought.

"No vodka but I figured we needed to process so I brought mint chocolate chip ice cream. I've heard that it's the best way handle Team Arrow issues." Thea met Roy's eyes as she finally revealed what was in the bags. She then held a carton out to him as she continued.

"Yes, I had a lot of lessons to learn and I've learned a lot lately. However, considering recent events, I think we all still have a lot to learn."

The five sat together and enjoyed the ice cream treat and one another's company. There were moments of heat as they discussed just how to create and run the JLA and there were moments of companionable silence. They were Team Arrow but they were also friends, family. Regardless of how the future would test them, those bonds would remain.

Holding her spoon up, Felicity smiled at the group surrounding her. "A toast to Team Arrow."

Laughing, the others stood and joined her with their own spoons. Thea spoke next. "To having a family again."

Roy grinned as he offered his own variation on the toast. "To continue learning more Lessons."

Thea rolled her eyes while Felicity and Diggle laughed, even Oliver smiled. All eyes turned to Diggle though as he spoke.

"To putting the past behind us."

"Here, here!" Felicity agreed with enthusiasm as more laughter was heard.

It grew quiet though as Oliver was the only one who hadn't yet spoken. He took a moment to meet each of their eyes once again. Only when he met Felicity's did he truly smile before he spoke.

"To becoming something different…together."


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – This addition was the result of a reader review which is one of the many reasons that I love just how interactive fanfic can be! I'm not sure I could have thought of this one on own but I fell in love with the suggestion and had to go with it! Please keep those ideas coming!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Nope, no legal claim and I doubt that will change unfortunately!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

A slim man with reddish brown hair used a side entrance to gain access into the underground lair used by the Justice League of America. It always felt good to return home and he was excited to see his family but first he needed a moment to himself. Thoughts whirled in his mind as he considered the past, present, and future – how much had changed, how much could change because of his last trip, and if he had made the right decisions and had done enough. It wasn't just his present and future that he was worried about though. It was all the others who would be impacted as well…others who he loved and wanted to protect.

That was the one thing that he knew to be true regardless of time. He would do anything to protect his family.

It was time to make a change and his decision had already been made. The problem was that he was struggling to take the necessary action to see it through. Sometimes knowing what was right was very different than actually doing what was right. For just a moment, he dropped his head, closed his eyes, and just tried to breathe.

The sound of a door opening was a welcome intrusion on his dark thoughts, as was the slim, dark haired woman whose bright smile welcomed him home.

"So you changed the past to save the present and protect the future...or do I have that backwards?" Sara asked as she quickly entered the room and almost ran toward the man.

"Pretty much!" The man laughed as he too stepped forward to hug the woman who was like a sister to him. He then turned to the man beside her to hug him as well. "Connor, how's everything here?"

"We covered for you but they're suspicious. You can't keep jumping through time secretly Marc. It's more dangerous each time." The tall, well-muscled blonde man advised seriously even as he pounded his half-brother on the back.

"You're right." Marc had already reached the same conclusion before the trip which was why he had created his own Team. Time travel was difficult but each time he returned to his own time made it even harder and even more dangerous. It had reached the point that he knew he had to fully adopt his 'Rip Hunter' persona but that meant leaving behind his family.

A blonde teenager nearly ran into the room and launched herself at Marc. He hugged her closely as she was a primary reason for his decision and one of the reasons that it was so difficult. After several long moments, he leaned back to speak to her.

"Hey kiddo! You talked the parents into letting you play with the big kids yet?"

Mia frowned before she replied with a roll of her eyes and an aggravated sigh. "No, they haven't been in the best mood with you suspiciously absent…AGAIN! The Elders have been meeting a lot and something is going on."

"The Elders run the JLA so they have to meet often." Marc used the familiar collective term for their parents, aunts, and uncles as well. He smiled with affection and tugged on her ponytail as she pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

Unable to resist hugging him again, her next words were spoken against his chest. "I missed you and it is different this time. Mom and Dad have been yelling and your name is mentioned often."

"Maybe use some of that magic memory powder on them now too." Connor advised with a grin and a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Marc tried again to explain as he pulled back gently from the girl. "It's not a magic powder but actually nanotechnology that allows us to target only very specific memories. It would be too dangerous to just do blanket wipes every time I run into someone who knows me."

"Someone like your mother you mean."

All looked up as Felicity spoke and walked into the room. Emotion flashed in her eyes as she held open her arms and stepped forward. Marc moved quickly to meet her and hug her tightly.

"Your father and I have missed you." She touched his face gently as she smiled.

Marc smiled as well as his mom often spoke for his dad. It was a long standing joke that Oliver Queen wasn't that good at communicating after all. However, Felicity Queen almost always had a ready supply of words though. His smile grew as she spoke again.

"Sara, John and Lyla are looking for you. Connor, I think you have the watch with your Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea tonight, don't you? Mia, your dad wants to get in a little archery practice so please round up your cousins."

Felicity's instructions were nothing out of the ordinary but all understood that she was simply getting rid of them. Sara Diggle, Connor Hawke, and Mia Queen exchanged uneasy glances before they each sent Marc a sympathetic look. However, they then moved quickly to follow their orders as no one stood up to Felicity.

"Mom." While he wasn't sure how to explain his actions, Marc was determined to try; at least he had been determined, until his mother spoke over him.

"Marc Thomas Queen!" Felicity frowned at her middle child. Technically he was her first child, but she had adopted Connor when she had wed Oliver and she considered him her son. Their family tree grew even more twisted when one included extended family of first and second generation superheroes in the JLA but the fact remained that they were all family.

Felicity paced away and then turned back to face him with those thoughts in mind. "We are family. You do not keep secrets from your family. I know you've been working with your grandfather on the time travel thing and I want you to stop."

"A time for everything and to everything its place. Remember telling me that when I was a kid?" Marc's decision was even more difficult when faced with his mom's obvious concern and pain.

"Yes, you wanted to patrol and train with your father and brother but you were too young. You needed time." Gasping slightly, Felicity made the connections. "Rip Hunter! We never understood why we couldn't remember your face. You went back in time to help us."

Smiling, Marc nodded his confirmation. He needed to keep his identity a secret from all but he wasn't sure he could keep it from his mother.

"What else is it, little arrow?" Felicity reverted to the expression she used when he had been very young. It was so easy to still picture him as a toddler playing with the toy bow and arrows made by his father and Aunt Thea while running about the Arrow cave.

"Mom, no one can know my real identity." He lifted a hand to stop her argument. "My presence puts all the rest of you in danger...especially Mia. She's my baby sister and it's my job to protect her. She can't protect herself and neither can my younger cousins."

Felicity frowned at the low blow of using her mother's instinct against her. She paused as she raised a hand to his face so she could look into his eyes. There were dark shadows hiding the brightness of his eyes and it broke her heart. While she didn't know what Marc had seen in the past or the future during his travels, she recognized the look. It was the same one Oliver had worn the first years that she had known him. Her son was hurting. Felicity didn't want to let him go but she knew that he needed to find his own way - he deserved to find his own way just as they all had years before.

"I hope you find happiness, peace, and light Marc…not just in your life but in yourself." Felicity pulled him in for a tight hug and then whispered in his ear. "Come back to us when you can, when you are ready. We will always be here for you."

Marc wasn't sure why but he actually felt that he might make it back. He had been viewing this as a final good bye and that was why he had been reluctant to take action. However, at his mom's words, hope sprung to life inside him – bright, compelling hope. For just a moment, the hope chased away the darkness and he could see a future that included his family once again.

"I know Mom and I will."

"And you will stay here tonight…we'll have a big family dinner with everyone." Felicity felt tears fill her eyes as she gave the command. The tears were a mixture of sadness for losing her baby boy and pride for the man he had become. "Now, go and spend some time with your family. I'll be along in a minute."

Marc gave her another hug and kissed her cheek before he made his way toward the door. He couldn't resist turning back after he climbed the stairs. His mother still stood there but she was no longer alone. He wasn't sure where his dad had come from or when but he wasn't surprised to see him there.

His parents stood close and simply stared into each other's eyes for several long moments before Oliver pulled Felicity in for a brief kiss and then a tight hug. Marc was still watching when his father met his eyes. For a moment, he held his breath as he awaited his judgment. When his father nodded Marc was able to breathe again. His parents might not agree with his decision but they would support him - that's what family did, that's what they had taught him family was supposed to do.

Marc was still standing there watching as Oliver gently cupped Felicity's face and brushed her tears away before he lowered his head to kiss her again. It was a scene he had just witnessed in the past and something told him that he would see it again in the future.

It was in that moment that Marc realized that while time was fluid and changing, some things stayed the same. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered his Uncle Roy's early Team Arrow stories and the Lessons that had grown from those experiences.

Past, present, or future – Lesson #1 remained. It wasn't a good idea to even try to get between Oliver and Felicity.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2 – I'm not sure if I'll write episode tags in S4 or just wait for breaks but I'm always open to suggestions. However, currently I am considering myself on break though so I may be slower to reply to comments but pls know that I appreciate the contact. Now is the time to move on to…
> 
> SHAMELESS BIT OF SELF-PROMOTION
> 
> My newest book (Azimuth) came out this summer and if you enjoyed this or any of my fanfic stories I hope you'll be brave enough to try my original works. Please check out my website (remove spaces) w w w . rennie . st . james . c o m for sneak peeks, character studies, contests, and bonus materials. Azimuth is available at all major retailers and the prequel/ character study (Nadya's World) is posted in its entirety on Wattpad under my pen name Rennie St. James. I would love to get your feedback on either or both so pls don't be shy!
> 
> Thank you for spending part of your summer with me! Happy reading and watching my friends!


End file.
